<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunsets And Silhouette Dreams by browniebrittle, Insomniackid7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849966">Sunsets And Silhouette Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/browniebrittle/pseuds/browniebrittle'>browniebrittle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7'>Insomniackid7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, Canon Related, F/F, Fluff, Kai'sa strapped a dog onto her back, Monster Girls, Monsters, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Seduction, Sera has powers and I'm gonna flip off canon about how they work, Seraphine is trying not to die from hotness, and a little about the teasing, and the fucking, edited rp, it's about the yearning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/browniebrittle/pseuds/browniebrittle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelynn discovers Seraphine and everything changes.</p><p>How all of K/DA meet and fall in love with Seraphine from that first 'Oh no.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa/Seraphine (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Seraphine (League of Legends), Ahri/Seraphine/Evelynn, Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn (League of Legends)/Seraphine (League of Legends), Poly kda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We back at it again except we wanted to be romantic this time. Like smut for the heart. Sera is aged up monster girl catnip, canon is loose and timelines are observed through side eye. Shout out to the k/dgay discord for partially fueling this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Oh no. </em>
</p><p>It was a normal day, one like any other with Evelynn lounging on the couch inside the KDA estate. For the past year and a half it’s been the quiet life. Pop/Stars had shaken the world and in the aftershocks of the quake, KDA was staying somewhat dormant.</p><p>While for many Kpop idols, the long break would make their skin crawl, Evelynn was quite alright with enjoying the time away from the public eye and with the other residents of the mansion. Her bandmates, her friends.</p><p>Her lovers.</p><p>Yes, Pop/Stars maybe brought the girls financial success beyond anything they could’ve anticipated, it brought all of them together to fill in the gaps of one another. It was a delicate thing at first, balancing a polycule with four, very different creatives, but after enough time, their relationship came to them as naturally as breathing air. The cool metal band on Evelynn’s ring finger was always a constant reminder of her and Ahri’s vows from however many hundreds of years ago, but this new love made Evelynn truly feel <em> whole </em>.</p><p>Yes, enjoying each day doing whatever she pleased and eventually falling into one of the beds of her lovers throughout the day (if they even reach the bedroom); this was the life.</p><p>But today, something— some<em> one </em> caught her eye.</p><p>Like most days, Evelynn was spending her late morning scrolling through Twitter and looking at the newest high fashion designers’ work, finding some mindless car restorations, but her mind was drawn to a particular notification.</p><p>
  <em> @seradotwav </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ve been working on this one for a while. I absolutely love @KDA_MUSIC and I know you guys do too! </em>
</p><p>Below the caption was the link to a video, a cover of Pop/Stars.</p><p>Evelynn has seen notifications for <em> hundreds </em> of these since their songs release, but something about this one, this girl... The succubus looked at her Twitter page and noticed a pretty sizable following.</p><p>
  <em> What’s the worst that can happen? </em>
</p><p>And so, she clicked the link.</p><p>
  <em> Oh no. </em>
</p><p>The smooth, lofi sounding guitar and the ethereal vocals roped Evelynn in like a vagabond to church, hypnotizing the woman and making her close her eyes to just <em> listen </em>.</p><p>Evelynn knew this song in and out, but never would she have imagined her creation sounding like this. And yet, she felt the music sink into her bones, course through her veins, made her feel like the succubus was being charmed by a higher being.</p><p>When she opened her eyes to look at her phone, she learned that the owner of the voice not only sounded like an angel, but looked like one too.</p><p>The girl was clearly young, 21 if Evelynn remembered the number in her Twitter bio correctly. She had wild pink hair that framed her face in wavy curls. The hand resting on one of the cups of her headphones was small, dainty looking with the nails short and painted with a sparkly pink polish. Her cheeks were round, a testament to the girl’s youth, and a little blue star stood out against the creamy skin, glinting faintly in the light of the video. But her <em> eyes </em> were the most striking. The deepest blue Evelynn had ever seen on a human, a color that made her think of precious sapphires or the gentle waves of the ocean. Those pools of blue, <em> oh </em>, one could drown in them if they looked too long.</p><p>But Evelynn couldn’t look away.</p><p>Ahri had a few papers in her hands that demanded her attention from FOXY cosmetics, just a few meeting outlines and development notes. Easy reading for her after years of building the brand, which is why she chose that time to go to the lavish kitchen and dip into the pantry for some sweets and tea.</p><p>Her keen hearing allowed her to pick up most everything that went on in the house, and she mastered the art of filtering through what was unnecessary, concerning, or insurance policy changing. The vixen felt her wife in the living room, her emotions were a mix of awe and relaxation and <em> deep </em> intrigue. Not unusual for Eve when she fixated on a car mod video or whatever had grabbed her attention.</p><p>Ahri sat at the breakfast bar, she flipped through her papers as she waited for the tea to boil. The scene was picturesque, the morning relaxing, and the background music from Eve's phone was nice.</p><p>Another sheet, and Ahri vaguely noted the song replayed. She could pick up a familiar tune.</p><p>Another paper, another replay. How long was this video?</p><p><em> Click. </em> </p><p>Ahri paused and looked back at Eve. She <em> knew </em> the sound of Evelynn's claws. Those claws were distinctive on the screen protector, Ahri has seen Eve write cutting take downs on her trusty phone and write love letters to her girls with those claws.</p><p><em> Click. </em> Another replay. This time, with Ahri's full attention, she could make out the soft, angelic voice melding in with a strumming guitar. She hummed the notes only to find that her voice knew this song already. </p><p>After all, it was theirs.</p><p>Ahri turned off her tea before it even fully boiled and marched to the living room to find Eve clicking the phone once more to release what must have been a true Siren, mocking the succubus for even trying to pose as one.</p><p>Evelynn could feel Ahri looming over her shoulder, but her mind was a thousand miles away, likely to wherever this <em> seraphim </em> was on this earth. Four, five, by the seventh replay, she finally looked up at the gumiho.</p><p>“Watch and listen.” Evelynn said simply, slipping her phone into Ahri’s hand and watching intently for her wife’s reaction. The phone might as well have been the most precious book in the world for all the reverence Evelynn handed it over with.</p><p>She herself could feel all of her nerves melting away to nothing, her physical form threatening to give way to becoming nothing but a smokey cloud with how relaxed she felt listening to this bubblegum pink songstress. Ahri took in the sedate cloud of smoke, the wispy shadows being all the endorsement she needed. Upon hitting the play button the Siren on the phone cast her spell once more.</p><p><em> Oh </em>.</p><p>All of Ahri's senses went into the phone, every note of the track, the instrumentals and vocals working to lull the vixen like a drug hit. Smooth, elating, addictive. The deep bass vibrated through Ahri's form and that voice led her to paradise. Most covers just try to imitate what was already there, some suped up karaoke, maybe stripped down to guitar or piano. But the effort and skill in this cover blew Ahri away. The pink haired artist with the soft skin and soft voice put in hard work, blood, sweat and effort to make it familiar but entirely her own. Every guitar pluck a victory, every 808 beat a strike out for her own sound seeping through the trappings of giants.</p><p>The song ended.</p><p><em> Tap </em>.</p><p>Evelynn smirked, leaning an arm on the back of the couch and propping her head up on her hand. Her lashers began to slowly materialize, lolled out on the couch behind the demon and flicking lazily like glorified cat tails. She watched her wife, <em> enraptured </em>, just like she was (still is).</p><p>“What do you think of her, darling?” The question seemed simple, but there was something in Evelynn’s voice that seemed to be asking something much less surface level. And in truth, it’s been a while since Ahri had seen her wife so taken by someone outside these walls; not since she discovered Akali, in fact.</p><p>Before Ahri had a chance to answer, the song ended again. Evelynn reached up from the couch.</p><p><em> Click </em>.</p><p>"You've always had good taste." Is all Ahri gets out before the song starts again and robs her of the ability to speak. She <em> needs </em> to shut up and listen to every facet of the song, something new jumping out at her with every loop.</p><p>She takes in the picture in the video and tries to imagine that sweet face and silk voice singing to her, right there in a private show on a stage that lets the little angel sing her heart out. Ahri imagines those deep ocean blues drowning her in adoration with every high note and love in every low note.</p><p><em> Tap </em>.</p><p>The angel sings for her again, gently plucking at her guitar before setting it aside and swaying back and forth, snapping her fingers. <em> So keep your eyes on me now. </em> Pink hair bobbing as she makes her way to Ahri in the front seat. <em> I bet you wanna come play with me? </em> The living mystery grins coquettishly. When the chorus drops, so do her eyelids as she loses herself to the song, the loss of those blues leaving Ahri on the edge of her seat until they pin her again. <em> Any day I look like magic. </em> The songstress bounces her head a little, perfectly on the beat, and maybe a little cocky as she goes. A small hand holds a whiskered cheek and brings Ahri closer to finish the song in her ear. <em> Ain’t nobody bringing us down, down, down, down. </em></p><p>A small, but confident smile seizes the vixen's heart before the stage fades out and the audio cuts out.</p><p>"I <em> want </em> her."</p><p>Evelynn stands up and off the couch, walking around it briskly and heading right up to Ahri. She takes the phone from her wife and moves in to catch her lips in a searing kiss.</p><p>It was strange, feeling this way about another woman. Feeling these things again. But maybe it was a silly crush, it wasn’t real. Maybe this girl <em> wasn’t real </em>. But these are emotions to push away now and think about later.</p><p>For right now though, Evelynn <em> did </em> want, and she wanted to take what she could have right this moment.</p><p>Digging her hands into the demon's hair, Ahri meets Eve's ferocity with her own. While she could keep her nature under lock and key whenever Ahri <em> wanted </em> something--her career, her wife, her re-invention, her group--she'd put her all into it. And with her lovers it seemed to be no different. The simmering heat of talent and skill and looks always inspired deep desire.</p><p>This wicked little angel was a gamble, sure, but Ahri had risked her life time and again for a taste of the impossible, the fangs and lashers wrapping around her were testament to that.</p><p>Ahri's tails had unfolded and wrapped themselves around Eve, "I think it's time to shake the world again. Maybe we'll need a little help this time." Her eyes fell on the blue ones staring up from Eve's phone just before it went to black. You could see the fire crackle behind Evelynn’s eyes, the gumiho’s words sparking something ferocious inside the demon.</p><p>“A comeback sounds fucking divine, but let’s talk about the details <em> later </em>.” Eve suggested firmly, untangling herself from Ahri’s tails, lashers still glued to the vixen’s body. She tugged on Ahri, not that she really needed to coax her too much back around the couch. Ahri followed in her steps in a familiar waltz.</p><p>Sure, there would have to be a lot of discussion with Akali and Kai’sa as well, working out the logistics of how to tell the world that KDA was back and ready for world domination—</p><p>But surely that could wait until after Evelynn fucks her wife stupid again like the previous hundreds of years, and for the next million more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Champagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So keep it coming and the details quiet<br/>She's like the ghost that keeps you up all night<br/>And she'll be a secret you can keep<br/>Keep me<br/>Keep me </p><p>The wives make contact.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her shift at the café was over soon, <em> thank goodness </em>, because it’s been unbearably slow today and the boredom is killing her.</p><p>Seraphine, the chubby cheeked, sparkly eyed barista walked over to the corner of the coffee bar where her phone sat plugged into the wall. No one was here right now, her boss was still on his lunch break, surely no one would mind if she took a moment to look at social media, right?</p><p>She found herself scrolling through Twitter; some sweet comments on her newest cover, a couple tags of people who’ve drawn the girl (sweethearts, her fans are), and—</p><p>and—</p><p>and—</p><p>
  <em> @AgonysEmbrace liked your tweet </em>
</p><p><em> Oh no! Oh no way! Oh my god oh my god oh my </em> <b> <em>god</em> </b> <em> ! </em></p><p>Seraphine could feel her knees knock together just reading it. She clicked on the username just to see if there was— oh there <em> was </em> a verified check mark. <em> Holy. Shit. </em> Evelynn, liked her cover.</p><p>Evelynn, Agony’s Embrace, The Diva, <em> The Pop/Star </em>, liked her cover. </p><p>Her fingers seemed to move on their own, scrolling down on Evelynn’s Twitter to see the newest post.</p><p>
  <em> @AgonysEmbrace </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I see you. </em>
</p><p>___________</p><p>Airports were their own liminal space. It didn't matter how famous you were, the most you might get is a glance because everyone had their own agendas to keep.</p><p>The perfect place for a couple of demons to 'crowdskim' as Akali liked to call it. Taking a little emotion off the top to snack on wasn't as dangerous or filling as being up close and personal, but it was this little learned skill that kept Eve and Ahri from having to put themselves in risky situations. Being idols was a practical choice as much as a financial need and artistic expression.</p><p>They came an hour earlier than Seraphine's landing time to eat and try to get a good feel for the girl. Her twitter was terribly sweet, pastel and twee; it gave the duo little to judge from.</p><p>So there was no choice but to drop a little pocket change in her bank account to bring her to them. Her sputtering on the phone was cute.</p><p>Ten minutes after landing and Eve and Ahri were combing through the crowd, looking for bright pink. Ahri was using her senses to feel any anticipation or bad intentions, but no matter what she couldn't find a soul that felt like the musically gifted girl. Seraphine's talent would have jumped out at Ahri like a high beam. She kept trying until--"Eve... Over at two o'clock, you feel that?"</p><p>Eve looked over and opened her senses, only to slam into a wall. </p><p>There was a 'nothing', a void that was making its way through the clush of people. No emotion, no hint of soul. Nothing. "It's not demonic...I think." </p><p>Then, in that direction, a small young woman with bright pink hair and blue eyes was looking around.</p><p>Eve lifted her eyebrow, "What do we have here?"</p><p>Seraphine walked towards the luggage carousels, clutching her backpack strap tightly. She wasn’t sure how she was feeling... excited, nervous, like she was going to stop breathing any second, like this was the greatest day of her life.</p><p>Needless to say, she was a little all over the place.</p><p>Thankfully, Seraphine managed to get some semblance of sleep on the plane, but it felt like she was running on nothing but adrenaline and the complimentary coffee she was given on the flight.</p><p>She stopped walking once she was in the carousel lobby, her rolling carry on by her side. Seraphine’s eyes scanned the crowd, looking for gods among men, at least that’s how she felt.</p><p>Despite their high profile, Ahri and Eve dressed down a little, still brand names but respectively a white gold sundress and a dark purple crop top and leather pants combo was enough to throw off anyone. This allowed the pair a moment to really observe the songstress and all her precious mannerisms. Seraphine bounced a little to see the more open parts of the airport, her eyes squinted at any crowd, clearly expecting the idols to be at the center of them. After a solid two minutes if looking, their guest seemed to pout. "Aww, she's cute." Ahri cooed. </p><p>Another fruitless turn and then Sera seemed to go stock still. "What's happening?" Eve raised an eyebrow. There was a <em> pulse </em> in the airport. Eve and Ahri straightened up in surprise before a soft wave of something fell over them. Eve looked back in the direction of Seraphine, her head just tilted up like she was listening to something. The demon realized that the strange void seeming to come from the singer was gone, replaced with a warm soul, Eve could only confirm it as human and searching before it closed off once more.</p><p>Ahri took a deep breath beside her, "Eve, your form...!" The demon looked down and noticed a hint of her shade outlining her, a look revealed that Ahri was similarly surrounded in foxfire. Each snuffed it out before Seraphine turned perfectly in their direction.</p><p>Those ocean eyes seemed to open up miles wide when they caught sight of <em> them </em>. Seraphine stood there a moment, tentative. She looked like a rabbit spotting the predator hunting it before the inevitable pounce.</p><p>For a split second, her mind told her to<em> run </em>, the anxiety bubbling up and threatening to overflow. It was small, but she took a hesitant step back. Not small enough for Ahri and Eve to not notice, however. But for a moment, brilliant sapphire locked with molten gold. Evelynn almost felt herself tense up, not ready for the rush of emotion to swell up in her chest. Seeing those eyes through a screen, that was one thing. Seeing them in her dreams the night before, that was another.</p><p>Seeing those ocean eyes <em> in person </em>.</p><p>Evelynn felt ready to kneel down and pray.</p><p>She waved her signature claws at the young girl, before Evelynn crooked her forefinger to beckon her closer. Even from that distance, the smile Seraphine made was radiant, the shadows of Eve’s form withered and domesticated themselves within her, as if they could not dare to <em> be </em> in the face of it. Seraphine near ran to them, deftly dodging the rush of people. It wasn't fast enough for Eve, who with a subtle flex of her presence, made people walk a little faster, split further from them, run from the subtle demonic energy that threatened to behead them if the Queens could not covet their prize.</p><p>Seraphine finally reached them, a tiny little thing she was. She looked up at them with stars in her eyes, and the signature one on her cheek. “Ahh, h-hi! I- I’m Seraphine.” she stuttered, jutting out a hand, not thinking ahead far enough of who’s hand she was trying to shake. The blush on her cheeks was delicious.</p><p>
  <em> Oh Ahri, she’s adorable... </em>
</p><p>Elegantly, Ahri took the blushing girl's hand in both her own, "It's nice to finally meet you, Seraphine." Just saying her name made all of them shiver, but the eldest two hid it well while the named one in question looked faint. Red looked unreasonably good on her.  Ahri's vulpine grin flashed as she liked the taste of the angel's name on her tongue,"I'm Ahri, but you knew that."</p><p>Ahri rubbed the back of Seraphine's hand with her thumb for a second, enjoying the warmth and gentle scent. They were small, but the calluses were telling, years of her craft honed and paid for in strong, deft fingertips that lotion could only dull so much. The smell of lemongrass and ginger wrapped itself around the fox, begging her to lean in more. Ahri knew from trawling through posts that the guitarist liked off-the-shoulder shirts more than the average person and Ahri knew it was going to be her undoing. <em> She's shaking in excitement. Do bring her home to me, Eve. </em></p><p>
  <em> Oh, don’t worry your foxy little head, she’s coming with us. </em>
</p><p>Evelynn reached out her hand, the claws drawing Seraphine’s gaze. Ahri was right, the poor girl was shaking like a leaf, and watching her hand reach up to grasp Evelynn’s claws made that clear as day.</p><p>“I’m Evelynn.” the diva cooed gently, cradling Sera’s hand like it was made of glass. “Charmed to meet you, <em> Seraphine </em>.” Her name left Evelynn’s mouth as a purr, and felt like silk. She could get addicted to saying it; she indulged herself again. “Seraphine, what a lovely name.” Evelynn smiled.</p><p>Seraphine was unsure what was keeping her standing at this point, because it certainly wasn’t the coffee. Maybe she was dead and this was the afterlife? Maybe she’s dreaming and none of this was real. No no, that wasn’t right. This was real, the feel of cool metal on her overly hot skin and the piercing gazes of two of the biggest names in kpop all felt far too real to be anything else.</p><p>“It’s so, so, so, <em> so </em> nice to meet you both! I- uh, I can’t thank you both enough f-for flying me all the way to Seoul... y-y-you have no idea what a dream come true this is. I promise... I promise that I won’t let you down!” Seraphine blurted out, bowing her head deeply.</p><p>Ahri just couldn't get enough, she tittered and bowed back politely, but reached out and lifted Seraphine by the chin until she was looking at them both, deep skies meeting twin suns, and the expanse between them dwindling to nothing, "I'm sure you'll pass my wildest expectations with ease, Seraphine." Ahri tucked a wild hair behind her ear. "Do you mind if I call you Sera?"</p><p><em> Getting familiar already? </em>Eve's grin was like a knife with too many targets.</p><p>
  <em> As if you weren't trying to pick a new pet name for her. </em>
</p><p>“I...” Seraphine couldn’t process words. The feeling of Ahri, a goddess, holding her chin, getting lost in her eyes and... <em> Sera? </em> “I-I... no, I d-don’t mind that at all...” she sputtered, the desire to please was a taste potent on the women’s tongues and this was only their first meeting. It struck them that they had to be this close to get any empathic signal.</p><p><em> How fascinating. We better keep close. </em> Eve caught Ahri’s glance.</p><p>“Well, <em> Sera </em>, I believe your luggage will be coming on carousel six. It would be a poor start to your trip to forget taking your belongings.” Evelynn grinned, taking the girl’s hand in her own and tugging her ever so slightly to follow.</p><p>And follow she did, like a moth to a flame.</p><p>Seraphine was a little taken back by how easily Evelynn and Ahri were able to handle her suitcases- not that she didn’t think they were strong! She just hadn’t expected them to take the bags before she even had a chance to. The guitar case didn’t even bother Eve as she held another bag.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to take those? Like, I was able to get them all to bag check at LAX myself, I can handle th-”</p><p>“Sera, darling, please don’t worry about it. Ahri and I can roll these, it’s not an issue.” Evelynn assured the girl coolly as they exited the airport. “Now, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but we had to have a chauffeur today because none of my cars have the trunk space to hold your luggage, otherwise I would’ve driven.” the succubus sighed, directing the group to an Escalade not far down the sidewalk. “But I <em> promise </em>you, we’ll take a ride together.”</p><p>It was a sacrifice, but one Evelynn was keen to make if it meant other <em> goals </em> could be achieved. They ushered her in, telling her to sit while they managed the bags. Now the fun could really begin.</p><p>The chauffeur service was one of the speediest, and most <em> discreet </em>in the business. Tinted privacy screens, a little bubbly in a chilled shelf, the works. Once the bags were loaded up, Ahri went in one way and Eve the other, conveniently bracketing Sera between them. The guest's eyes got real wide before she glanced between the two idols doing their best "business as usual" act. Eve personally thought her and Ahri were wonderful actors, they've been acting human for the better part of their lives, after all.</p><p>“Champagne, Little star?” Evelynn asked with a grin, leaning forward to take the bottle out from the ice filled shelf. </p><p>The blush from the airport had finally calmed down to a light dusting of pink across Sera’s cheeks, only to be brought back in full force at the pet name Evelynn had bestowed upon her.“Oh! Ah, sure! Thank you so much.” Seraphine smiled, bouncing slightly in her seat with nerves crackling under her skin.</p><p>“Ahri, be a darling and get the glasses.” the diva said, leaning back in her seat and back to being pressed to Seraphine’s side. Ahri nodded, bending over to the side in such a way that her dress rode up, and her tail 'accidentally' brushed her non-crystalized tail by Sera's thigh. The guest strangled down a squeak that didn't miss Ahri's ears. Eve smirked and set about opening the cork when Ahri came back up, glass flutes in her hands. </p><p>The vixen queen of pop pressed close, pressing Sera into Eve who was still working the corkscrew. "Just to celebrate you coming over.” She passed a flute to Seraphine’s trembling grip, the vixen’s fingers lingering where they touched the skin. “We heard your cover and became such big fans."</p><p>Eve out a satisfied grunt of effort once the bottle came open. Carefully, she poured it in the flutes, but unfortunately a few missed the rim and dripped on Sera's wrist. "Oh apologies, let me help."</p><p>Evelynn set the bottle back into the shelf before grasping Seraphine’s wrist gently, and wiping the drop of champagne off the girl’s skin with her index finger. She pulled her hand back and the finger came up to lips painted with black lipstick. Seraphine held her breath, transfixed on Evelynn sucking the bit of alcohol off the pad of her finger. They two watched her swallow. <em> Good. </em></p><p>“Now then, a toast.” Evelynn grinned raising her flute, Ahri and Seraphine following in turn. “To, what’s looking to be, a <em> lovely </em> partnership.” Seraphine smiled and sipped the golden champagne that she was sure was as much as two year's rent. It had a nice flavor without too much dryness in the aftertaste, allowing the carbonation to play heavily on her tongue. </p><p>It was just as much an experience as them going into an underpass, lit only by the cool purple lights in the inside of the Escalade and the orange safety lights of the tunnel blinking in and out of existence. The shaft of light passed over the two queens of pop and made them seem more surreal and ethereal than any touched up poster could. </p><p>The purple highlighted all their sharp lines set into stark contrast with the clefts of darkness, gold and amber eyes seemed to glow as they lay their heavy gaze upon endless blue, intensity amplified by the sunset streaks gliding across their smooth visage. It was like their immense presence was vainly being contained by mortal flesh. Seraphine was transfixed by how they could cut a striking silhouette even in the dark, the intermittent beams of light guided her eyes down their sculpted bodies that made marble statues look like pale imitations of perfection. </p><p>Eve's claws glinted in the dark, slowly taking the now bone dry glass from Sera with more ease than should be possible with accessories like that, "Refill, darling?" Just like that they made it out to daylight, and Sera was her own lighthouse with how glowing red she was, the blush from before was coming back with a vengeance.</p><p>"Careful, Eve. Don't want to get her too drunk, she's already looking pretty rosy." Ahri cooed as she dragged the back of her knuckles against Seraphine's red cheek.</p><p>"Sweet thing's a lightweight, aren't you?" Eve asked, her voice rich as chocolate and her grin wicked like poison.</p><p>“I’m..! Okay, yeah, I’m a bit of a lightweight...” Seraphine admitted, as if she could lie to Ahri when their eyes were locked together.</p><p><em> Oh no... </em> Seraphine swallowed again, desperately wanting to break the stare but finding herself unable. <em> Seraphine, come on! You just landed in South Korea and if your tipsy, gay ass doesn’t get your shit together, they’re gonna ship you back to LA in a body bag! </em></p><p>By the time Sera was finally able to look away, she found the flute back in her hand, only filled half way. She looked back up to Evelynn who was taking another sip of her own champagne. “It’s alright, the bottle will come home with us anyway. We can’t have you too far gone before you meet Kai’sa and Akali.” Evelynn said, raising a claw to graze the cheek Ahri hadn’t caressed.</p><p>"You'll love them, Sera." Ahri grinned, "Akali was really into your mixing, what inspired you there?" Ahri could work a room with ease, allowing the obviously overwhelmed girl to grab at the olive branch.</p><p>What she didn't expect was for Seraphine to pop up in excitement, her eyes glowed with stars as she started passionately talking about her work. Pride and love started to seep out, her emotions clear only from so close, but her face broadcasted it from coast to coast. <em> She really is in love with music. </em> Ahri sent Eve.</p><p>
  <em> We have a thing for artists, don't we gumiho? </em>
</p><p>"Ah-sorry, I'm rambling."</p><p>"It's not anything to apologize for." Eve said like she was saying two plus two equals four.</p><p>The unsure smile on Sera's face made Eve tense around where her false heart was. "I mean, this is just the first time someone in real life wanted to know. My dad is, well. Yeah. I love him but he thinks it's a hobby."</p><p>Ahri shot Eve a <em> look </em> when shadows in the car twisted unnaturally, "Well you know that all of K/DA are your fans now." A vulpine grin was shot Eve's way, "In fact...this one here." Ahri turned Sera's face, "Couldn't stop replaying it when she found it."</p><p>“... really?” Seraphine whispered. Her eyes were wrought with disbelief, with doubt, with the feeling that this was too good to be true.</p><p>“Guilty as charged.” Evelynn nodded with a breathy laugh. She took another sip of her drink, the flute coming back empty. The sound of one of the claws tapping the glass filled the quiet as the diva took a minute to choose her words; her audience waiting in bated breath. “It’s not often that when I hear a piece, I<em> feel </em> it as well. It felt like I was under your spell, I needed to keep listening.” Eve explained. Her eyes shot down to lock with starry skies. “Then Ahri caught me, I showed her to you, and the same reaction. That’s when we started cooking up,” she waved a clawed hand vaguely, “this.”</p><p>“J-just like that?”</p><p>Evelynn smirked and leaned in, putting their faces mere inches away from one another. “Just like that.” Ahri smiled letting Eve stargaze a little while she indulged in the sharp spike of sheer joy coming off Seraphine before it vanished suddenly. Not that it wasn't still there, but it seemed to be drawn back. It was curious, but Ahri was a little distracted thinking about how good Eve and Sera look next to each other like this.</p><p>And also about Evelynn making her sing along to Seraphine's cover while Eve pinned her to a wall.</p><p>Smiling, Ahri snuck an arm behind Seraphine and drew her closer, away from the demon who looked close to gobbling the young woman up. "It was very inspiring. The things that last made us feel like that was finding Kai'sa and Akali when we first started KDA. After all these years, we know what we like." Seraphine jumped a bit at the sudden contact, but seemed to relax, almost leaning into it. She took another sip of champagne to calm her raging anxiety, and surprisingly it helped.</p><p>“Well... I’m glad that you both liked it so much. I remember I was at work when I saw the notification of you liking it on Twitter, Evelynn.” she smiled. “I couldn’t believe it, I was like, freaking out. Is that lame to say?”</p><p><em> Oh, I have the feeling she’s going to be quite the talker when she loosens up. </em> “No. I have that effect on people.” The devilish smirk returned to Evelynn’s lips as she reached a hand out and reached across Seraphine to rest it on Ahri’s thigh. “But, you should be thanking her. I only have so much control over what, or who, we invest in with KDA.”</p><p>"She says, like she isn't a co-founder and as picky as me. Eve doesn't waste my time with anything less than the best...when it comes to business."</p><p>Eve huffed but let the dig slide. "So believe us when we said it was well worth our time. And the fact that we shipped you all the way out here to adjust and brainstorm ideas for our project speaks for itself, darling." Eve said gesturing to the beautiful vistas outside of uptown Seoul.</p><p>It was as if with Evelynn acknowledging the world outside the car, it once again existed to Seraphine and the look of awe on her face was immediate.  “<em> Woah... </em> ” Sera breathed, putting her hands on Evelynn’s thigh and leaning forward to look closer at the window. Eve grinned, knowing that Seraphine probably didn’t realize where she was touching. “Like... I know what cities and stuff look like, I live in LA, but... <em> wow. </em>”</p><p>Seraphine was nearly fusing with the window and leaning forward enough that Ahri had to control her eyes from lingering on Sera's black denim cutoffs. The car hit a bump as it turned, sending the unstable girl back into Ahri’s lap. The fox looked down and raised an eyebrow, gently petting Sera’s hair. "Maybe you should stay there and put on a seat belt."</p><p>Sera laughed sheepishly but reached blindly for the seat belt. She managed to grab Ahri's hand, Eve's hand, and then Eve's belt...on her pants, "Not quite the belt Ahri meant, Seraphine."</p><p>"Oops! Sorry!" Eve laughed and handed the belt to her, but since Sera was dying, she just secured it while lying down. "No more champagne for me."</p><p>Ahri looked down, pleased, "Okay Sera, we have another 30 minutes. Take all the time you need."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm guiding your chin to my lips<br/>Using only my fingertips<br/>All we have are parking lots and nowhere to go, if you love me<br/>Then show me more<br/>--Pierce the Veil, Song For Isabelle</p><p>Sera meets Kai'sa and Akali. Kai'sa is very tired of her dramatic gfs' behavior</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The melodious sound of their angel filled the living room as Evelynn had connected her phone to their sound system and put the video on repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri was pressed snug between her body and the wall, wrists pinned high above her head by Evelynn’s hand, now sans the claws, and hips rolling into the vixen to warm her up. “If you want more, gumiho, then I suggest you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't fair of Eve to do this, the song was </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Ahri's ears kept flickering any which way to capture more of that delicious voice. She was already so wet and her skirt did nothing to not let Eve know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song replayed again and she breathed deeply, singing the first verse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm a goddess with a blade.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ahri sang on the notes despite Eve moaning into her ear and taking a bite of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Live on the edge out of habit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eve's lashers wrapped around her legs and tore her underwear off before blunting down to something more appealing. Ahri clenched at the feel of one of them on her upper thigh, distracting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn’s senses bounced between focusing on her wife’s edging, and being charmed by a siren at work. She felt herself almost drunk on the music, her movements across Ahri’s body were languid and almost sloppy. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Louder.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she commanded, the solid tip of Evelynn’s lasher being molded to be more blunt, rounded, and was currently prodding at the vixen’s dripping heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri moaned at Eve's order and tried to take another breath, ignoring the lashers pressing in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So keep your eyes on me now </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I bet you'll like what you see</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm on a whole other level</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I bet you wanna come play with </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The lasher finally pushed into its destination, a smooth entrance due to all the slick. Eve was still smiling, mouth open as she breathed hard, so close to Ahri, who couldn't do anything with Eve holding her firmly in place. When the lasher moved, it was in time to the song, driving the vixen insane in a new way.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down, down, down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They can t-try it but we! We're g-gonna wear the crown</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can go another round, round, round, round, round, round, ro--fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The lasher flexed and pumped into Ahri with a steady rhythm, feeling everything within Ahri clench and quiver. It was almost like she had her own cock plunging deep into the fox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although with how strung she was on the high of her musical religious experience and the orgasm that was heading for her faster than any of Eve’s muscle cars could go, Ahri probably wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys we’re hooo- hohoho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali and Kai’sa walked in from the foyer, shopping bags in hand and the rapper wore the biggest smirk on her face at the display happening in front of them. “Welcome home, Kai’sa.” she laughed, setting the bags down and hopping over the back of the couch to watch the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai'sa was surprised. She could smell the scent of Eve and Ahri's slick since just before the door thanks to her enhanced senses, but this was an odd choice of background music. The video ended and then again it played. Kai'sa immediately turned to Akali who also had a perplexed look on her face until the beat dropped on the chorus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was wonderful, really. Kai'sa liked to think that after training and practicing with dance instructors and perfectionists like Ahri and Eve, she's developed an ear for good music. And this...was pretty impressive. To say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Ahri sing with increasing difficulty and Evelynn bucking her hips in sync made it click. Once upon a time Kai'sa asked about demons and emotions on 3 AM morning. They said that they didn't feel entirely like humans. But when something grabbed their attention, they were downright passionate. It was why Ahri could be so singularly </span>
  <em>
    <span>focused</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why Evelynn was so incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>loyal</span>
  </em>
  <span> to those who she favored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So to get a reaction like this? Where Ahri was less singing and more screaming a mix of the lyrics and Eve's name, her tails everywhere, touching every bit of Eve she could get? Evelynn's lasher driving Ahri so far up the wall that the fox just wrapped her legs around the diva's waist?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That must be a powerful feeling. All started by one song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eve!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn released Ahri’s wrists, opting to hold her close in her arms instead. She panted ragged breaths against her shoulder, head resting against the wall while she tried to ground herself. “So good... so good gumiho, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the succubus panted, her lasher pulling out of Ahri and revealing the tip covered in her cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one thing to come home to.” Akali whistled, walking over and pausing the music on Evelynn’s phone. “Do you guys need water or something? I can-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sit down.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Evelynn ordered before Akali could even finish. Their makane froze, gaze not leaving the couple who was still coming down from the high. “I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eve repeated. “You too, Bokkie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai'sa dared not anger Eve when she was like this, even with her second skin purring from the display of Ahri well debauched and Eve's golden eyes piercing whatever they laid upon. The dancer pulled Akali with her and planted them on the couch. She tried to not to pounce on the easy prey sliding on the wall when her mate was fully in command mode, something that made her voidling perk up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn took a moment to catch her breath, the lashers slowly dissipating into nothing but smoke in the air. She gently helped Ahri stand on the floor again, keeping an arm around the vixen’s waist to steady her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh... are we in trouble?” Akali asked, leaning her head on Kai’sa’s shoulder. Evelynn didn’t answer, simply looking at the pair on the couch with a grin.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Yeah, we’re in trouble. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She turned on their TV and took her sweet time connecting her phone to YouTube to mirror on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pay close attention, loves.” was the only warning she gave before starting the video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like clockwork, the pink haired, ocean eyed, angel on earth appeared and began to sing once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without the perfect distraction of her two lovers, Kai'sa and Akali are free to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> listen. Ahri harmonized well under duress, but the original voice was strong enough to soar without her mapping it out. The feel of their hit song was taken and remixed into something new and really special. Akali bobbed her head to the beat, mouthing the lyrics and smirking at the new additions. Kai'sa got lost in thinking how she would move to this softer, poignant version, her void pods swaying left and right with her unconscious movements, ghosting along in little twitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cover was short despite how it seized their attention, and the end was like breaking the surface tension of the sea. After a moment of silence Akali spoke, "That was great, Eve! Who sang that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seraphine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Evelynn grinned, tongue in her cheek. She ate up their reactions, having known that the music would’ve had to move them the same way it moved her and Ahri. “Tell me darlings, what did you think of that? Of her?” Evelynn rewound the video, lowering the volume on the TV and letting the video play again so as to let them talk and have a reference to work from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s different for sure, but creative as hell. Like, Pop/Stars hits so hard, but I actually feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>waaaay </span>
  </em>
  <span>calmer listening to this version. She’s almost hypnotic.” Akali rambled, watching the singer’s mannerisms. Her ankles were curled together, eyes never lingering on the camera </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>long, just enough to suck you in, and the way it seemed that her movements with some parts seemed to be a little held back as if she was still nervous. “She’s got a presence, but I don’t think she realizes that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai'sa had a knowing smile on, "She has good vision and skill enough to not lose her voice and individuality singing someone else's song, in fact, she made it so that it only bolstered her own personality. I haven't seen you two this excited since you found Akali's viral video all that time ago." Kai'sa observed the movements of the singer, limited due to the guitar, but the way she smiled at parts and looked at the camera, playing up to it.  Her singing face never turned 'ugly' which means she might have spent an outrageous amount of time in front of a mirror and singing, training herself to look good for auditions and audiences. Kai'sa remembered those early days of idol crash courses. Her eyes were easily the best part, drawing the viewer in and not letting them go further than her glossy pink lips and perfect teeth as she lifted her head. "She's downright captivating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that too.” Akali grinned, choosing to lay down across Kai’sa’s lap. “She’s cute! Where’d you find her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where Evelynn always finds our talent.” Ahri laughed lightly, slowly making her way to the couch on wobbly legs. “I came down from my office this morning and found her obsessively watching this girl’s cover. Can’t say I blame her though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was with this that Evelynn turned off the TV, knowing that a serious conversation needed to take place. She padded over to the couch gingerly and lowered herself to sit in front of her partners on the floor with crossed legs. Ahri looked between Kai’sa and Akali for a moment before letting out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “What do you both think about a </span>
  <em>
    <span>comeback?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali nearly fell off the couch, Kai'sa was blown away for all of three seconds. "Hell yeah!" The rapper hopped up and over the table grabbing Ahri around the waist and swinging her into a big circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai'sa smiled wide and looked at Eve to see if the foxy leader was serious, Evelynn just smiled and nodded, the dancer got on her feet and took the dizzy fox to spin Ahri around once more, yelling in excitement with Akali. "Yes! Of course! Duh!" Kai'sa took pity on poor Ahri and put her on the couch so she could collect her marbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn couldn’t contain herself, jumping up to join in Akali and Kai’sa’s  celebrating. She wrapped her arms around the both of them, her lashers rematerializing (now clean) and wrapping around all of her girlfriends affectionately. “Gods, I love you both so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is fucking awesome! What are we gonna do!? How are we gonna do it?!” Akali asked, her head snapping every which way between her bandmates, her energy taking an enormous spike with the adrenaline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahri huffed affectionately, her world was first rocked by Eve and then turned like a kaleidoscope by Akali and Kai'sa. "This time, I was thinking we do more than just one mega hit. Maybe a whole album?" Her lovers screamed again, Akali held her head in amazement while Kai'sa kept nodding enthusiastically. "And of course, the piece de resistance has to be just as big as POP/STARS, or even more than it was. But to do that. I think we'll need a little help." Ahri tapped Eve's phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai'sa whispered, "Are you talking about a collab, Ahri?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve grinned, "Ahri wants to shake the world again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelynn clicked through her phone quickly and in an instant, Seraphine’s Instagram page was pulled up. “Take a look.” she said, handing the phone to Akali and Kai’sa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute.” Akali nodded, stopping on a picture of the girl blowing a piece of hair out of her face. “She lives in LA? I mean, that explains the performance value, but do you think that might throw her off? I mean, she covered us all in English, what if she doesn’t speak Korean?” Akali asked, handing the phone to Kai’sa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s not like she’d really have to worry about speaking English around us. And you act as if bringing her here would be difficult.” Evelynn shrugged, taking a seat next to Ahri and cuddling up to her much like a kitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve's casual attitude made Kai'sa suspicious. After witnessing them fuck to the song she leveled a good squint at them, "You two aren't going to ambush her, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing about being passionate and rich is, boundary crossing can be easy. Kai'sa had the wives just show up to one of her classes as participants. Drawing her eye with their obvious skill and the heavy, appraising gazes they had. Then they sprung the idea on her that same day. Akali's recruitment was a bit better but still involved hopping around Busan to find her and all but shoving a contract down her throat. At least Kai'sa convinced them all to go out for food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancer could already see the gears moving in those scheming grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not, Bokkie, we'll call her first." Ahri smoothed over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai'sa wasn't convinced, but let it drop. Setting up everything else at the very least would take some time. So maybe a month?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited all of two weeks before picking Seraphine up. A record, sure, but really. They told her three days ago and with Akali's help they managed to get most everything ready. The spare room was prepped, the food bought, extra linens and household items set up, and all monster related things tucked away Kai'sa had a welcome cake cooling on the counter and a hand over her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But those two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai! I see the car coming up!" Akali said from her spot at the front where she was trying to break the glass with her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Shoot, okay, I’ll have to glaze this while they settle her in.” Kai’sa huffed, taking the kitchen towel off her shoulder and setting it next to the cooling rack the cake rested on. “I didn’t expect them to get back so quickly— Kali, baby do I have any flour on my face? My clothes look okay?” she asked, walking up to the makane briskly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali turned back to look at her, taking an extra moment to let her eyes drag down the dancer’s body too. She grinned. “Looks good to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kai’sa narrowed her eyes, taking Akali’s chin between her fingers. “Remember, we’re supposed to be keeping our relationship quiet until we know this girl isn’t here for the wrong reasons.” she reminded Akali with a quick peck on the lips. “So no fucking me with your eyes in front of Seraphine, understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah yeah, I got it, I got it.” Akali groaned, rolling her eyes. “Let’s just hope Ahri and Eve remembered that too, considering it was their rule. You and I both know how they can be when something catches their attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relentless hounds, the two of them." Kai'sa let out a world weary sigh. "It shouldn't take long!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kai'sa walked away the car stopped in the curved driveway in front of the door. Akali burst out and ran down the stairs, pretty excited to see the new arrival. When she got close, the door opened up to reveal Evelynn grinning at something to her left and a pair of heels across her lap. Rising up from what looked like Ahri's lap was a pretty young thing with a reddened face. "Come on, baby. I know it's comfy down there but we have to get in the house." Eve husked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali was of two minds. One, </span>
  <em>
    <span>those two didn't just fuck her in the car, did they?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And two,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Kai'sa was going to kill them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Akali put on a grin and waved at the blue eyes that looked her way, "Welcome! Nice to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl waved slowly before a click was heard and Eve picked her up and easily placed her on the ground while getting out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Handsy already?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Eve! I can walk! I didn't have that much champagne!" Oh god, she sounds cute. And oh god, they were gonna die. "Um, hi! I'm Seraphine,  nice to meet you, sorry about my appearance, the trip was a little..." She looked back at the idols getting out of the cars like they were on the red carpet, "Bumpy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet. I'm Akali, ninja rapper and wow--you're shorter than me!" Akali ran up to the girl who looked even smaller in her off the shoulder shirt and shorts, right now she came up to Akali's eyeline, but the rapper knew that without the heels she probably would be even with Akali's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seraphine took Akali in like a vision. She wasn’t sure what to truly expect from the rapper; her appearance in most of K/DA’s media (all of one song and some interviews) showed her as standoffish, aloof, almost angry, but that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>like the girl she stood before now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali’s presence was warm but explosive, a wild energy that seemed to infect anyone in her proximity. The rapper’s bluntness, and maybe the aftermath of the bubbly, made Seraphine burst out into laughter, her hair bouncing with each breath. “I’m only 4’10.” she said with a giggle, a claw suddenly coming to pull the hair from her face; Seraphine didn’t really acknowledge it, the action feeling natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, we’re fucked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai’sa’s in the kitchen, surprise surprise, so I’ll help with the bags.” Akali called to Ahri, bounding off to the trunk of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali watched Ahri and Eve giggle and titter with Seraphine easily. Ahri handed Sera the champagne she mentioned and brushed something surely non-existent off her bare shoulders. The way Seraphine seemed to eat up every touch was interesting though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali dropped the bags to the side of the car and looked to make sure everything was out before the car was tipped generously by Eve and then drove off. Sera was in awe of the huge estate, it was a sight to behold between the huge garage for Eve's cars, the large backyard with mountains and acres of forest, even the driveway was huge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun was just above the house it gave Akali an idea. She snuck around lifted the young woman up under her arms "IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akali!" The wives shouted while Sera squeaked.  The singer kicked in the air for a second before accepting her fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali blinked, "You weigh nothing!" She bounced Seraphine up and down going this way and that with Sera, who strangely was ok with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akali, do I look like Simba to you?” Seraphine huffed, scrunching herself up in the air. Again, it felt so easy, easier than the pink haired girl had imagined it’d be in the days leading up to this. The teasing, the little touches, the laughter, something about it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, too right considering she’d only been in the presence of two of these women for an hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Kali, let the poor thing down. She just landed from a flight, and she doesn’t need another.” Evelynn quipped, the smirk on her face unwavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai'sa came out to the chaos that was Akali running from Ahri and Eve holding Seraphine. She was about to call out when she noticed the smell of Eve and Ahri's perfume all over the girl, along with a half drunk bottle of champagne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Girls!" Kai'sa summoned her loudest mom voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There she is.” Ahri smiled, turning back to Kai’sa. “Kai, come meet Sera!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai'sa approached the train of disasters and raised a single eyebrow. Akali grinned like a kid enjoying a toy rather than holding a begrudged girl and ran to the dancer to shove the girl up to Kai'sa's  face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi." Seraphine laughed. "I'm Seraphine, simba wannabe." Kai'sa couldn't help but snicker as she just hung there holding the bottle of champagne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai'sa, the voice of reason." Up close Kai'sa could pick up notes of Seraphine's citrus scent mixing with the other perfumes nicely. She looked at the very expensive bottle, swishing half full. "This will go well with the cake I made for you." As she reached out Seraphine noticed a smudge on her hands. The singer gently intercepted Kai'sa's hand and lifted it to her mouth to suck off the remnants before handing over the bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, chocolate." Seraphine moaned, not noticing Akali's grip becoming tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>snapped </span>
  </em>
  <span>to two gold pairs before looking back at awed blues. "Did you, Ahri, and Eve already have some?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it was stronger than I thought. I actually fell in the car, but Ahri caught me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai'sa's face was perfectly placid, but her eyes were raging. "Oh? They gave you pride if place in the middle I bet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demons recognized the trap and tried to shake their heads but still a little inebriated, Sera didn't see it, "Yeah! They're so nice! They held me close and made sure I was okay the whole way!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akali...take Seraphine inside." Eve has never sweat so much in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akali raced inside while Sera wondered what she said. Looking back she could see Kai'sa trapping the idols by pinching their ears. They yelped as she started holding them so they were bent over some. Kai'sa then started to read them the riot act from prelude to act 32.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stay safe stay strong<br/>And let me know that you'll be here while I am gone<br/>Because I'm coming home<br/>Coming home tonight<br/>Let's get this right<br/>I said I'm coming home<br/>Coming home tonight<br/>--Mayday Parade, Take This To Heart</p><p>Just a little fun</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short Chapter before we get into all the fun stuff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the K/DA estate looked enormous from the outside, the inside tripled whatever Seraphine could’ve imagined. The foyer alone was the size of her shitty LA apartment with a crystal chandelier reminiscent of Ahri’s tails from Pop/Stars that probably cost more than a month's rent to match.</p><p>“Are... are you guys sure it’s okay for me to stay here?” Seraphine asked Akali meekly as she followed the rapper inside. “I kinda feel like my breathing the air in here is decreasing the property value.”</p><p>Akali smirked and turned to watch the gobsmacked singer as she walked backwards. “Yeah that feeling doesn’t really go away, but you find yourself caring less about it the longer you’re here.” she shrugged. “Kai’sa’s had something she wanted to uhhhhh.... <em> discuss </em> with Ahri and Evie, so let me show you your room in the meantime! I won’t give you a tour, because I think Ahri would <em> kill </em> me if we did it without everyone.”</p><p>They resituated the bags between them and Akali took her to the right hallway past the kitchen and stopped at a dining room to put the champagne on the table, before going up a flight of stairs and down another hallway to the left.</p><p>Seraphine was brimming with curiosity but kept it in check to memorize the way to her room. At the end of the hall were seven mahogany doors spaced widely apart. "The last one on the left here." Akali said. She put down a suitcase to open it up.</p><p>Inside was a neutral but <em> large </em> room. To the left was a long dresser on one wall with a settee in front of it and a large tv above it. A double door walk-in closet was beside it. Opposite the door was a large bay window overlooking the pool in the backyard and getting plenty of sun brightening the bed below’s dark linens. It looked extremely large and soft even from where Sera stood. To the right was a simple desk and a door to the en suite bathroom.</p><p>Seraphine followed Akali inside and the sound of the suitcase hitting the floor came as soon as she took it all in.  “No way... no way, are you serious?” Sera gawked, looking over at Akali who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “<em> This </em> is my room?” The girl walked in, wobbling a bit on her heels, eyes wide.</p><p>“This is it. I know it’s a little simple, but I think you’ll get by.” Akali was leaning on the door frame and watching the girl with her tongue in cheek. It was sweet, watching this girl try to fathom their life; it reminded Akali of herself when she first saw the estate.</p><p>This place used to belong to only Ahri, with Evelynn coming and going between her travels with her music career and starting her own fashion line. It’s not that Ahri <em> needed </em> a mansion with a mountain attached, but it sounded like something that you just had to have eventually as someone with wealth, though according to her it was very lonely when Eve was away. Back then, it felt like a house that the wives lived in, but now with Kai’sa and Akali, with all of them choosing their creative choices in addition to the home, the interior decorating, the energy that filled the walls, now it felt like a <em> home </em>.</p><p>“I can do whatever I want in here, decorate it even?” Seraphine asked, whipping her head back to the rapper.</p><p>“Yeah, knock yourself out.”</p><p>Seraphine grinned and locked eyes with the enormous bed. She bee-lined, far faster than what should’ve been possible in her heels, and made a running dive into the luxurious sheets with vibrant laughter. Seraphine bounced on her landing. The mattress was the perfect amount of give and firm, the blankets and sheets <em> felt </em> like high thread count and there was an absurd amount of pillows and accent pillows. Indulging herself, she grabbed one of the white pillows and gave them a squeeze, it felt like a cloud and was warped in a silky cover. She was already getting sleepy just sitting on the bed, it called for her to take a nap.</p><p>Seeing Akali laugh at her glee, Sera got an evil idea and grabbed one of the throw pillows and launched it at the ninja who just managed to dodge. "Oh, you have no idea who you're messing with squirt." Akali growled.</p><p>"<em> Squirt? </em>" Sera squinted and held eye contact as she took off her heels.</p><p>Akali had lived with femme girls long enough to know that when the heels come off, it's go time.</p><p>Seraphine scrambled up further towards the top of the bed, where the mass of pillows sat around her. <em> Ready ammunitio </em>n. She grabbed two smaller pillows and with a wicked smirk, she launched them at Akali.</p><p>What Seraphine didn’t account for however, was the fact that Akali’s upbringing made her reflexes sharp and her aim sharper. The ninja caught the flying pillows with ease and they were sent back with twice the speed as she made her way over to invade the sheets. Seraphine quickly figured she was outmatched but her pride refused to let it go. She tried to fight back, using a longer pillow to bat the projectile pillows back until she had a ninja in her face.</p><p>No hesitation, Sera got one good hit in the side before Akali laughed in triumph, the pillow trapped under her arm. Akali pulled Sera forward about to smack her point blank with a pillow when Sera dove forward, using her bare feet to push with all her might.</p><p>She landed right on top of Akali and popped up to slap her hands on either side of Akali's head. "Hah. Pinned ya."</p><p>Akali could have gotten out easily, but she was a little distracted by Sera straddling her and breathing hard. Steely blue eyes couldn’t stop themselves from roaming down to trace along the curve of Seraphine’s neck, her heaving chest  moving with each pant, and the weight of the girl sat on Akali’s hips.</p><p>It took her a full minute to snap out of it before smirking and flipping their positions with hardly any effort, Akali taking time to pin Seraphine’s wrists with ease thanks to <em> practice </em>. “Nice try, bubblegum, but you’re gonna have to do better than that to pull one over on me.” she smirked, leaning in close to look directly into Sera’s eyes as she spoke.</p><p>Sera pouted and squirmed, trying to do her best eel impression but Akali wasn't letting her go. She huffed and stared up at that cheeky expression, "...Well, better than squirt."</p><p>Akali snorted and gave Seraphine a pity pat on the cheek.</p><p>Which was how Kai'sa, Evelynn, and Ahri found them.</p><p>"See, Kai? She's just...Like That." Ahri whined, still tending to her bright red ear. Eve tried to look smug and knowing, an impression shattered by the red apple on the side of her head.</p><p>Kai'sa glared at Ahri and then Akali who sat up with her hands at her eyes like the cops caught her. The dancer sighed, "Come on, the cake is ready."</p><p>"Cake?" Seraphine asked.</p><p>Kai'sa smiled and went over to extract the small girl from Akali's pin, "Yes, I just finished the frosting before I came out." When Kai'sa pulled up the pink-haired girl, she didn't account just for how <em> light </em>she was, causing the dancer to stumble back to compensate for the speed. Seraphine squeaked and held fast to Kai'sa's broad shoulders, digging her fingertips into sculpted shoulder blades. "Oh...you...weigh nothing." The symbiote perked as it grasped where it hid on Kai'sa's back, it purred along Kai’sa’s spine and minutely tapped the songstress’ fingertips, forcing the dancer to force it down before Sera noticed. </p><p>"That's what I said!" Akali yelled, "She's just living cotton candy!"</p><p>“Y’know, of all the things I could’ve been compared to today, Simba and cotton candy weren’t any of them.” Seraphine giggled, allowing herself to settle comfortably into Kai’sa’s arms.</p><p>Kai’sa’s eyes seemed to twinkle, a light dusting of pink coating her cheeks as she took in the cherub snuggling up to her. Okay, <em> maybe </em> she could understand better where Ahri and Eve were coming from, but that still didn’t— Seraphine let out a small yawn and leaned her head into Kai’sa’s shoulder curling up sweetly against the voidling’s chest. Purple eyes drifted back to the demons standing in the doorway, wearing knowing smirks.</p><p>Meanwhile, the symbiote purred in Kai’sa’s ear, drumming under her skin and close to the cozy little thing. She could feel it sizing Seraphine up and coming back soothed, domesticated, and pounding the word <em> mate </em> into the dancer’s brain.</p><p>
  <em> Mate </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> No</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> No!</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Soft? </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> Yes</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Small? </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> Yes</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Compatible? </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> Yes...?</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Evelynn Mate? </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> Yes</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ahri Mate? </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> Yes</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Akali Mate? </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> Yes</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sera Mate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u"> Ye--Now you hold on a second!</span> </em>
</p><p>Kai'sa's brow furrowed and her mouth twitched the way that Akali, Eve, and Ahri knew meant that she was communicating with her voidling. Not a bad thing, necessarily, considering if it disliked Sera, it would have been very clear. Kai'sa just huffed after a moment and shooed the demons from her way so they could go and get Seraphine some food and make sure she was properly sober. A normal gesture. Yes. Had nothing to do with the screaming protect drive from the alien canine she had strapped to her back. No. Nothing like that. She just didn't want to waste her good cooking.</p><p>“You really baked a cake, just for me..?” Seraphine asked quietly as they moved about the hallway. Her ocean eyes blinked and batted her eyelashes up at the dancer in a way that squeezed her heart, and once more made the voidling rush to her arms just to <em> feel </em> her. Tiny claws began to grow on her fingertips, not that Sera noticed.</p><p>
  <em> Mate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Claim. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mate. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Claim.</b>
</p><p>No one in K/DA needed to be a telepath to see the problem on Kai'sa's face, so Ahri, with all her leadership skills, came up as they neared the kitchen and discreetly patted the increasingly protruding spine, and as if it couldn't bother being out of control under Ahri's touch, the symbiote calmed for now. It was content to be good for it's mate for a little bit as long as the pack could seduce the potential candidate.</p><p>The skin slowly receded, lingering where it could feel Seraphine and then pulling back before Kai'sa put her at the table. The chocolate cake with some homemade piping saying "Welcome Seraphine!" With a small star above the 'i'. It looked delicious, with swirls of frosting topped by cut strawberries, edible glitter dusted along the edges of the cake with pretty pinks and sky blues. The champagne was brought over by Akali, and Eve went into one of the cabinets to pull out four flutes--already anticipating that Sera would remain firmly cut off.</p><p>Yep, that glare at the back of her head from a 'Mama Bear Kai'sa' mode always managed to make Eve shudder.</p><p>Seraphine’s face was unreadable for a moment as she took in the cake Kai’sa baked. <em> Welcome Seraphine </em>... She looked around at the other members of K/DA, chatting happily as they filled their flutes and a glass of water was placed carefully before her by Evelynn before the now familiar feel of claws rested on Seraphine’s shoulder. </p><p>Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes, the ocean beginning to drip down her cheeks. This was <em> real. </em> She was <em> here. </em></p><p>She was <em> wanted. </em></p><p>"Sera? Something wrong, honey?" Ahri's ears drooped, she quickly went to the girl's side and crouched down, taking her hand in one and then carefully brushing away the tears.</p><p>Sera tried to resist and waved her away, but Akali's firm hand on her shoulder stilled her. "I-I'm sorry, this is so not cool. I love the cake! I d-do! But just--all for me?" As soon as they realized that it was tears of happiness, the idols cooed and aww’d. Each offering pats on the head and Eve got away with a kiss on the temple.</p><p>Kai'sa stepped up and brushed her hair out of the way, her symbiote purring so quietly only the supernatural could hear it trying to help, but Sera seemed to lean into the large, kind hand, "Yes. We're happy to have you here, that you accepted our invitation, that you haven't run from our craziness."</p><p>Ahri nodded and patted her leg soothingly, "We are good judges of character, and I got to say, I think everyone can agree that we want you to be here and work with us."</p><p>“Oh, totally!” Akali chimed in, a wide smile so honest, Seraphine wouldn’t dare question the rapper. “I’ve known you for like, fifteen minutes? And you’ve already put up with me being stupid and tried to pillow fight with me, and I know you’re super talented. You’re cool in my book.” she gushed, ruffling pink hair.</p><p>“Starlight,” Evelynn cooed, resting her chin on Seraphine’s shoulder, the warm breath washing over the shell of Seraphine’s ear making the tearful girl blush, “I don’t waste my time on <em> okays </em> or <em> maybes. </em> I only concern myself with the ones that scream <em> yes </em>. You belong here.”</p><p>Seraphine looked around her at the women and sniffled, the tears still falling, but the doubt from her eyes pestering away. “Th-Thank you.... thank you all so much.”</p><p>In the moment between stifled sobs, a wave of something went through all of them. A quiet symphony of bittersweet strings and drums in hopeful trepidation, brushing against them. Eve and Ahri felt the tight locks of the soul barrier breach for half a second, enticing them like light at the end of the hallway. Kai'sa wanted to listen for more to capture the tone in her body, to weave her steps into something complimentary as her symbiote hummed in curiosity. Even Akali who's mind and perception were sharp from her girlfriends and her previous training felt like the sunset was at her back, highlighting her way just before the streetlights came on.</p><p>It felt like home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This Old Song and Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's one on one time with the girls, and no one is keeping it together as much as they think they are</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, have some girls being disasters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music room of the K/DA mansion was nothing less than a musicians dream. Instruments of all different kinds were neatly strewn around the room, amps and speakers for any that were electric, a sound system to listen to any music they wanted to listen to while trying to work something out for a song, decent soundproofing that looked like it could be in actual venues, it was <em> immaculate. </em></p><p>Seraphine sat on a music bench, strumming idly at her acoustic guitar, decorated in little stickers and scuffs from years of being well loved. She looked over to Ahri, a string of anxiety tugging at her. </p><p>This was the most nervous she’s ever been to play around another person. She’d busk and done small local gigs around LA, but this... well, she was brought here from the states to <em> do this </em>, but that didn’t make it any easier. If anything, the pressure was gently beginning to choke her.</p><p>Ahri sat on a cushioned stool, letting Seraphine get ready while she perused a music theory staff paper notebook. It had some old ideas from the rest of the group and scribbles from times when everyone would just be in the room. From the beginning of the book, it was mostly Eve and her notes and doodles with Akali starting to actually use the musical staff somewhere in the middle. Kai'sa had some sections written in that were difficult harmonies that she needed to see to understand and beat maps to make physical for their dances.</p><p>When she looked up at the lack of sound and saw Sera glowing red, Ahri smiled, "It's alright to play anything you want if you don't know where to start. Eve will often play all of Beethoven before getting started."</p><p>“Oh... okay, let me think...” Seraphine mumbled, looking down to her guitar as if it would hold the answers. After a moment of running through her mental rolodex, Seraphine began to strum.</p><p>“<em> I'm a little sun shy when the sun shines on the wrong day </em></p><p>
  <em> And I believe my bed is a constant bearer of these sun shades </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cuz I'm a little sun shy when the sun light beckons I wake up </em>
</p><p><em> Oh, I won't wake up... </em>”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the words of the song began to pass through pretty glossed lips, it was as if Seraphine didn’t have a care in the world. The music seemed to flow through her and entrance whoever was there to listen, in this case Ahri. It wasn’t so much that her voice was built for singing, but Seraphine and the music just seemed to click together, becoming one being.</p><p>The notebook was quickly forgotten as Ahri watched and listened. Sera's head bobbed in time, her fingers were sure as they coaxed out each note, even the old guitar seemed to glow under Sera's spell. Each note reverberating through the fox to point where she wished there wasn't any soundproofing so the others could hear this.</p><p>By the time Sera finished, Ahri was leaning forward, barely on the seat. Sera held the guitar closer, "So uh, how was that?"</p><p>It took Ahri a second to remember what language they spoke nowadays, "Wonderful. Just--amazing. I think I got a feel for you as a performer."</p><p>Seraphine blushed, her legs pressing together in a mixture of pure joy and embarrassment. “I sure hope that feeling is a good one.” she laughed, setting her guitar down.</p><p>"Don't worry, it is.” Ahri smiled.</p><p>“Were Akali and Kai’sa nervous to perform for you and Evelynn when they joined..?”</p><p>Ahri couldn't help but giggle at the old days, "Oh man. Kai'sa and Akali had the opposite problems. Kai'sa could dance for days but didn't have that much confidence in her singing. A few lessons with Eve and a vocal coach really brought out her range. It helps that she already had quite the lung capacity. Akali could rap and hold a tune, but was clumsy on her feet. Kai'sa had to spend a lot of late nights going over the choreography with her. Then there was the typical growing pains of formally solo artists trying to work together. Eve and I had some experience, and Kai'sa had group work before too. Akali was independent but willing to learn after we managed to stop her from disappearing for a day and coming back with 18 pages of lyrics.</p><p>"Learning to work together is like mixing a song. You have to spend a lot of time figuring out how to balance each part and create a narrative with the music. There's a lot of clashing and re-dos but as long as you all have a good idea and the drive, you can really make something special, even if it isn't what you originally had in mind." Ahri crossed the room to sit next to Seraphine, pushing her hair back. "Eve and I heard the potential to mix well and elevate our sound when we heard you."</p><p>Seraphine drank in Ahri’s words and let them rock around in her brain. It made her feel at least a little better to know that she wasn’t the only one that has, or had growing pains when it comes to being a performer on such a scale like KDA. “Hey Ahri... can I hear you sing?” she asked tentatively. “I know you wanted us to come here for <em> me </em> to sing but...”</p><p>Ahri blinked, and then smiled. It had been awhile since she sang just for fun, "Okay." Ahri stood up for a moment and hummed in thought before she sang. Starting low and slow, a piano playing in her mind bringing her in.</p><p>
  <em> And you got me like, oh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What you want from me? (What you want from me?) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby you got me like, oh, mm </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You love when I fall apart (fall apart) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So you can put me together </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And throw me against the wall </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Almost unconsciously, Sera picked up on the rhythm and started to strum along. She effortlessly began to harmonize with Ahri, her voice traveling into the vixen’s ears.</p><p>Ahri began to feel a wash of warmth pass over her, Seraphine’s voice giving her visions of sleepy summer days on the beach. She could feel the guitarist's soul begin to open up lazily, tangling with the gumiho’s without meaning to, but the song quickly turned into a tango between spirits.</p><p>The white sandy beaches of mid afternoon, water crashing and flowing easily over her feet. The wind blew her blonde hair around her. Laughter in the distance caught her attention.</p><p>It was Seraphine waving from up on the beach, coming to race over to Ahri. She collided with the vastayan and got spun around for her troubles, the combined laughter bright and easy before a large wave pushed them to the sand.</p><p>They fell on their side and giggled even more, the fox caught in the ocean blues ahead of her that pushed long, dark hair from her cheek.</p><p>Ahri could attune to Sera’s soul all day.</p><p>Ahri swayed and let her voice become louder and more soulful, feeling Seraphine's guitar gently backing her up before turning more sure in it's flow, standing as her equal without overwhelming her voice, leading and guiding the notes in equal measure as harmonizing taking the place of the organ in the song. Sera even imitated the drums by lightly slapping the guitar on the strong downbeats.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Must be love on the brain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And it keeps cursing my name (cursing my name) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No matter what I do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm no good without you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I can't get enough </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Must be love on the brain </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Ahri continued she felt like she <em> had to </em> get closer to Sera, and with the last line, held Sera's cheek and lifted it up so she could see those deep blues, little white stars seeming to come into existence at the edges of her irises. Ahri could feel their souls twine pleasantly as the final note found its coffin in the soundproofing. But the feel of their souls left the confines of the room before both women quietly gasped.</p><p>“Wow...” Seraphine awed, almost silently. “Th-That was...”</p><p>Her eyes crashed against Ahri’s like sea salt waves, the emotion in them swirling around like the beginnings of a storm. Words lingered on her tongue, many that<em> must </em> remain unsaid.</p><p>Seraphine chose the few that were okay. “That was beautiful, Ahri... thank you.”</p><p>Ahri smirked and held Sera’s chin, a scant offering in comparison to what came before, but she’d take it, “We should do that again sometime.”</p><p>~</p><p>Seraphine would like to think that she was a good judge of floors after falling on them a bunch. The in-house studio for KDA was mirrored and large, sporting walk-in closets for props and spare clothes, an abused but comfy black couch was pushed against the only non-mirrored wall and the entrance was surrounded by glass that let you see all of Kai'sa's hard work from the hall.</p><p>The dancer of the group wanted to evaluate Sera like Ahri did, after their souls finally receded from each other. A warm feeling that still made Sera nearly halt in place. Which was terrible only for the fact that she kept tripping on her feet more than usual. "Ugh."</p><p>"You look like Akali did. Girl could only do break dance moves and hated choreo on principle."</p><p>"So I've heard." Sera looked up at Kai'sa who was wearing an extra-cropped crop top that revealed her sports bra and some baggy capris that accentuated her long legs. Sera had on an off the shoulder shirt and dark tattered short shorts, and was in no way keeping up. </p><p>"Do you have any experience?"</p><p>"Besides clubs?"</p><p>Kai’sa paused before letting her professional facade crack, her laugh filling the room contagiously, spreading then to Seraphine.</p><p>“Okay okay, but I’m kinda serious! Like, I did a little musical theatre and that had some choreography but....... clubs.” the girl shrugged sheepishly.</p><p>Kai’sa chuckled and bent down with an outstretched hand, which Seraphine gratefully took before she was pulled up with ease.</p><p>"We definitely need to loosen you up so...how about we just pretend we're at a club?" Kai'sa smiled and went to the wall-embedded sound system and pulled up a playlist. Soon a deep, driving bass filtered out. The lights dimmed and a flash of pink and blacklights turned on, Sera looked around and smiled before Kai'sa approached behind her, a toothy smile on her.</p><p>"Come on. Dance with me!"</p><p>The beat was just as infectious as Kai’sa’s laugh as it moved through Seraphine and rattled her to her core. </p><p>
  <em> Okay... pretend I’m at a club. </em>
</p><p>She turned around quickly to face Kai’sa, her hips swaying back and forth as she fell victim to the rhythm. Her eyes flashed with mischief as a hand reached up to the dancer’s cheek and stroked a finger down it before taking a fairly large step back, a sly grin pulling at Seraphine’s lips.</p><p>Kai'sa followed, eating up the distance with her long legs and catching the smaller woman with hands behind the small of her back. Sera threw a hand to the nape of Kai'sa's neck and hung there, swinging her hips and matching the beat with purpose.</p><p>With all their exposed skin, when they rolled at the same time and warm skin met skin, a shiver went between them and they abandoned the pretense. Sera put her other hand around Kai'sa and smiled slyly before flipping around and putting her hands on the outside of Kai'sa's thighs, grinding back and practically riding the thigh that Kai'sa slipped between her legs. Large hands traced up Sera's stomach and scratched lightly down.</p><p>Seraphine could feel it, the <em> heat </em> , the <em> danger </em>.</p><p>The impending loss of control.</p><p>She quickly stepped away from Kai’sa again, but kept herself moving, body moving as if it were made of water. Seraphine’s eyes kept themselves on Kai’sa, trying to gauge the dancer’s thoughts, her interest. She silently cursed herself though as she felt her body crying out for the warm skin once more.</p><p>Kai'sa was warmer than should be possible. What do LA clubs look like for her to be dancing like <em> that </em>? The music was as unapologetically sexual as the way Sera flipped her hair and invited Kai'sa closer, baring her neck and moving her hips expertly. Under the blacklights parts of her glowed briefly while the voidspawn hummed its interest. </p><p>
  <em> She looks cold </em>
</p><p>Was all the thought Kai'sa heard from it before it used the gaps in her attention to move closer to Sera. The dancer didn't realize how close they had gotten to the glass wall, and it seemed that neither did Sera. She looked at it in surprise but continued dancing as Kai'sa trapped her in, smiling up at her, not seeming to have a care in the world as Kai'sa met her grinds and then pulled her into her arms. Hands went down to soft thighs, fingertips leaving goosebumps while Sera followed up her spine. Bold and expectant.</p><p>A whimper escaped Seraphine’s lips as strong hands grazed the curve of her ass. She couldn’t stop, not that she wanted to, but the warning bells started blaring in her head as slick began gathering between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kai’sa claim. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seraphine mate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Breed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Claim mate. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The symbiote pestered Kai’sa as their hips ground together and a very quiet, call of the voidling’s name hit her ears. It was hard to see in the dark of the room, but the flush covering Seraphine’s body could be felt if not seen.</p><p>And her arousal smelled <em> too good. </em></p><p>Again, something <em> moved </em> and embraced Kai'sa, she could hear the music distantly but the venue was a beach at night, tents and bonfires the only light beside the full moon. Sera was there, laughing and having the sea in her eyes. But the staticky shadow dripping from behind switched to in front.</p><p>It shook and expanded before falling apart and crooked unnaturally, the purple eyes matched Kai'sa's. The dancer remembered she used to have light blue eyes before--</p><p>
  <em> Mate </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No! </em>
</p><p>The beach was gone.</p><p>So was the music.</p><p>Just the darkness and the sound of two people breathing hard. Kai'sa could feel small fingertips on the very tips of her pods, flattened against her skin but for the subtle trembling of her iron control.</p><p>Sera could feel them.</p><p>Slowly the smaller girl retreated her hands. "Accident...when I was a kid. Scar tissue." Kai'sa said, her voice a bit deeper than before.</p><p>"Sorry..." Sera said, seeming distracted.</p><p>"It's alright." Kai'sa said before using that as an excuse to back up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What was that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The symbiote just mentally shrugged.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry...” Seraphine whispered, back still leaning on the wall. Her breathing was labored, vision skewed. She felt intoxicated in Kai’sa’s presence but tried her very best to snap out of it enough to start feeling guilty.</p><p>“I should’ve been more careful, I-I-I..... I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” the starlet said, slowly trying to approach the dancer with a newfound caution.</p><p>Motion and the very meaning of it was something Kai'sa always excelled at, even if she was a little shy from time to time. She didn't <em> need </em> the voidspawn’s changes to her eyesight to see the carefulness in Seraphine, the unsure displays.  Treating Kai'sa like a doe in a clearing.</p><p>She just wondered why a lot of the caution didn't seem to be towards Kai'sa.</p><p>Why did Seraphine seem to block herself off like <em> she </em> was the predator.</p><p>"It's alright. The girls know." Which wasn't even a half truth. She took Sera's hand and in a move that might be called stupid, brought Sera close and guided her touch to her back. She firmly demanded the pods to stay still and let Sera feel them. "See? It's fine."</p><p>Seraphine’s fingers on her bare skin made the symbiote buzz in Kai’sa’s veins as it continued to demand that Kai’sa <em> claim their mate. </em> But Seraphine explored the bumps with careful fingertips before once again laying the palm of her hand against one of the ingrained pods.</p><p>“That’s a lot of strength to admire... to go through something so painful, but to come back and amount to something like this.” Seraphine stated, not knowing just how deep her words hit, whether or not she knew the truth of what happened.</p><p>Or <em> what </em> Kai’sa was.</p><p>Sera felt the strange texture for a few more seconds before lowering her arms. She tried to step back, but Kai'sa kept her close by loosely holding her hands. "Maybe we should take a break? Cool down?" Kai'sa indulgently kissed the top of Sera's head, citrus and the sea filled her senses and made her shoulder blades twitch as the voidspawn purred. "Wanna be my little helper in the kitchen?"</p><p>Sera looked up, and despite feeling like she crossed--so very many--lines, Kai'sa just wanted to be close to her. Open and trusting. "If you don't mind."</p><p>"I'd love to have you there."</p><p>Seraphine smiled, feeling soothed once again; Kai’sa could hear the ocean’s waves in her ears. The younger girl took Kai’sa’s hand more firmly in her own as they slowly made their way to the kitchen.</p><p>In said kitchen, they found Akali, leaning against the counter and scribbling down on some paper with a piece of toast hanging from her mouth. Kai’sa scoffed. “Toast? Really, Kali? That’s hardly a meal.” the dancer huffed, walking up to Akali and poking her in the ribs.</p><p>Akali swatted Kai’sa away, narrowing her eyes and taking the toast out from her mouth. “It was easy and I’m on a roll! I don’t have time to waste making food right now... oh, sup Sera?” Akali waved, taking a big bite out of her toast.</p><p>"Not much. Just failing at dance practice. We're taking a break." Sera explained succinctly. Akali shot her a funny look, then looked at Kai'sa who made a movement with her shoulders that could be mistaken for a shrug if Akali wasn't aware of Kai'sa's <em> issue. </em></p><p>"Aw man. Well, you'll get it, Kai here is amazing at dancing and cooking. If she can teach my two-left-feet-having ass how to dance, she can do it with you." Akali reached over and ruffled Sera's already messy mane. "Don't be so glum, bubblegum." Sera giggled and batted Akali's hand away.</p><p>“Thank you, Kali.” Kai’sa smiled, walking up behind Akali and wrapping her arms around the maknae’s shoulders. “Just for that, we’ll make you some <em> real </em> food. What do you want?”</p><p>“Ooh! Ramyun please! The spicy kind!” Akali grinned, turning to Kai’sa and nuzzling against her cheek. Seraphine watched the two of them, a soft smile on her face. They were so sweet together; clearly two years of being band mates will make you close... <em> very </em> close.</p><p>Kai'sa almost let out a purr before catching inquisitive blue eyes looking her way. She pinched Akali in the side and sighed, "Well since you asked so nicely." Kai'sa picks Akali up by the waist and deposits her on the breakfast bar while she grabs Sera and with a little explanation of where everything is, had her help with the broth while Akali watched in rapt attention.</p><p>Moving around the kitchen was like a dance in itself, and Sera could keep pace for this one. Eventually the smell brought down the other members of the group. Eve lingered by Akali who was squirming in her seat, but knew better than to get in the chef's way.</p><p><em> Kai'sa dear? </em> <b> <em>Why</em> </b> <em> do I smell Sera's arousal on you? </em>Eve side-eyed the chef.</p><p>
  <em> ...She's only danced in the clubs, Eve. And more importantly... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't try to get out of this </em>
</p><p><em> I'm not sure she's completely human </em>. Kai'sa continued.</p><p>
  <em> So you felt it too? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You knew!? And you didn’t say anything? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry, it might’ve slipped my mind between you scolding Ahri and I, and you stealing Seraphine away from Akali during their little pillow fight. </em>
</p><p>Akali could tell that her lovers were communicating telepathically, the looks they’re shooting one another looking a little <em> too </em> specific to be just casual glances. She could see Seraphine beginning to look confused at the two women, and she immediately jumped into action.</p><p>“Hey, Sera! Come take a look at the lyrics I’ve got so far for this rap and tell me what you think.” Akali grinned, holding out her notebook. Sera nodded and gave one last glance to the two women who seemed to be having a silent argument. Eve gave nothing away but a sharper glare but Kai'sa was making faces. She decided that she had overstepped enough for the day and just went over to sit in between Ahri and Akali. While she read some bars, Ahri took notice of that sweet, lovely scent in the air. She could feel her form tremble as she swallowed.</p><p><em> Kai'sa! </em>Ahri whined.</p><p>
  <em> Not you too. </em>
</p><p><em> Too </em> ? Ahri looked over, <em> Eve! </em></p><p><em> Ahri do you think Sera's human? </em> Eve asked, dodging a very thorny argument.</p><p>
  <em> Well, perhaps. Not entirely. Today it felt like...our souls were dancing. </em>
</p><p><em> Dancing? How did she manage that? </em> Eve cocked her head. <em> <br/></em></p><p><em> Ahri, I understand. When we were dancing, I swear, all I could see was us at the beach. </em> Kai'sa thought.</p><p><em>Wait, you two were dancing? How do you smell like that!? How does</em> <b><em>she</em></b> <em>smell like that?</em></p><p>
  <em> Oh for the love of— </em>
</p><p>“Uhh, hey Kai? Is the raymun almost ready?” Akali asked sternly, arm gently placed around Seraphine’s shoulders. “‘Cuz like, I super gotta get back to my room to work on the beat of this song with the lyrics.”</p><p>Kai'sa snapped to attention, and addressed Akali, " Yeah, let me get a bowl for everyone."</p><p>A look from Eve promised that this conversation wasn't over, but for now, it would just be a nice lunch with Seraphine, Eve and Ahri. No big deal.</p><p>But the way Eve seemed to take renewed interest in Sera didn't promise anything good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Show-Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve makes some questionable decisions and Sera has some fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy new year! Take this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seraphine sat in the passenger seat of a car she’s only ever imagined could exist in movies, being driven by a woman she only ever thought could exist in her dreams. It was <em> fast </em> but the motor’s constant purr as she and Evelynn cruised the highway on their way into Seoul actually helped to soothe her; as much as she could feel soothed around Evelynn.</p><p>The succubus could feel the girl’s nerves, strung tight. Her mind drifted back to yesterday, to the kitchen, to smelling Seraphine all over Kai’sa. Perhaps it was silly for Evelynn to be jealous, though it wasn’t particularly because Kai’sa was making Seraphine feel that way.</p><p>Just that Kai’sa got to do it first.</p><p>“So, Starlight, do tell me how things went with Ahri and Kai’sa yesterday.” Evelynn cooed, adjusting her sunglasses idly as they sped down asphalt. “I’ve heard about it from both of them, but I’d like to hear how you felt about it.”</p><p>Sera bit her lips in nervousness, "Singing with Ahri went fine. I sang a song, and so did she at my request. It was like one of my dreams. But dancing was nowhere as smooth." Sera cringed, "I screwed up in more ways than one." Eve could practically smell the blood in the water with that one. "I'm going to need a lot of practice that isn't time in a seedy club."</p><p>“Screwed up?” Evelynn prodded, sensing the crack. “How so darling? If it’s anything like how Akali was when she started, I’m sure you’ll be fine in no time.” she said simply, although she knew that fumbling around wasn’t the true issue at hand.</p><p>Seraphine stared out of the car window. Wondering if she could get flung out if she told. "Promise not to get mad?"</p><p>“At you, Seraphine? Not possible.”</p><p>"So, Kai'sa wanted to loosen me up. And she put on a dance track that was really...um. Mmm. Yeah, so we were dancing real close; it was kinda hot and heavy. Kai'sa's a really good dancer...put then I got too into it and... touched her scars on her back. She was... really frightened for a moment. I didn't mean to step on her toes like that, I just--!" Sera flailed for a moment, "Lost control."</p><p>
  <em> Scars on her— ahhhh. </em>
</p><p>“Oh star, I wouldn’t be too upset. Kai’sa’s scars well... they’re part of her. It’s something that happened when she was young, but you see how she’s grown from it. I can’t speak for her of course, but I don’t think they bother her anymore.” Evelynn cooed, reaching out a hand to rest on Seraphine’s knee. “I know she’s not upset with you, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”</p><p>Without thinking, Sera put a hand over the comforting hand, "I know...she gave me a hug after...and let me touch them...I guess I'm more mad at myself." It wasn't the full truth, but Eve was essentially a lie detector. While it took some more work, she could sense the lie by omission, but let it go.</p><p>Evelynn thought for a moment about pushing the real issue at hand... but perhaps it was too soon, even if Seraphine was starting to show them signs of desire... that would be a conversation for a different day.</p><p>“Well, there’s no use in crying over spilled milk. That’s what you Americans say, yes?” she grinned, turning her hand to hold onto Sera’s. “On a lighter note, are you excited to find some new clothes? I know of quite a few boutiques in the city that would have <em> just </em> your style.” Sera nodded and smiled before the car was in the city proper. When they arrived at the boutique, Evelynn let Sera out, "Let me find a parking spot, darling. Go on in."</p><p>Sera waved and made her way inside the store. It was modern styled with racks of clothes with a price tag that could barely contain their price. Dark wood made the shelves up the walls and cubbies clothes were set out in. The mannequins were silver and clean, portraying some of the trendiest and most expensive styles. She wandered a bit, picking up a few choices before putting them down. She was looking at a cute tunic when a shadow fell over her.</p><p>"Excuse me, miss?"</p><p>"Yes?" Seraphine looked at the older woman squinting at her. Despite speaking perfect korean, her american accent was still present.</p><p>"I'm afraid I'm going to need a voucher of some sort, to prove you could pay."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sera was mixed in LA, she knew where this was going.</p><p>"We don't, 'window shop' here. Please prove that you can afford the items instead of wasting time."</p><p>Sera stared. And then grinned. She gave the flirtiest wave over the attendant's shoulder, and then practically skipped over to where Eve had just walked in. Sera oozed mischievousness and spite. The smaller girl grabbed Eve's arm and held it close to her chest. "<em> She's </em> my <em> 'voucher </em>'"</p><p>“Voucher?” Evelynn mumbled in confusion. Her predatory eyes fell onto the saleswoman. “I’m sorry, is there a problem here?” she asked, monotoned, voice unwavering.</p><p>“M-Miss Evelynn! No, no problems at all! I’m very sorry, I had no idea she was with you!” The woman bowed herself low, voice trembling.</p><p>“What are you apologizing for? I thought there were no problems.” Evelynn’s eyes moved down to settle on Seraphine, hand settling to cradle the girl’s chin to connect their gazes. “Seraphine, my star, what happened?”</p><p>"Evie..." Seraphine purred in her best Eve impression, and pouted, "She was trying to shoo the riff-raff away."</p><p>Slitted pupils rested once more on the woman before the claws holding Seraphine’s chin went to take her hand. “Come, my sweet. There are plenty of other boutiques in Seoul that will actually respect their customers.”</p><p>Seraphine smiled, "Yes, Evelynn." Sera was so busy being smug at the attendant she missed the shiver going down Eve's spine.</p><p>
  <em> My name shouldn’t sound so good out of her mouth...  </em>
</p><p>Evelynn tried to shake the idea of Seraphine clinging to her side enough for them to make it to the side walk, the fresh air clearing her head.</p><p>The succubus frowned. “I’m so sorry about that, starlight, I am <em> truly </em> embarrassed...” she sighed, petting Seraphine’s hand with her thumb.</p><p>"It's fine Eve. I’ve had worse before, at least I got to get back at them. Can we check out that one lolita shop? It looked cute. I loved the stockings." Sera whisked Eve away, laughing all the while at the rare furrowed brow on the stoic diva.</p><p>Evelynn couldn’t stay upset for long, Seraphine’s little giggles as they walked into the shop bouncing her back effortlessly. “Pick anything you’d like, darling. Anything you want is yours.” she purred, running claws through silky pink threads.</p><p>Sera tittered at the action before letting her glee get to her and kissing the back of the hand she still held.</p><p>"It's been the dream of every millennial to be a sugar baby." She teased before going into the boutique. There were some stares at the boho chic girl who walked in, but the fierce lioness trailing behind her shut everyone up.</p><p>Eve loomed when she didn't soften to give her opinion on some warm stockings. Sera even picked out some frilly skirts and a lace dress in white a light blue that perfectly complemented her. There was even an Alice in Wonderland dress with a cute white rabbit on the black headband that Eve all but shoved in her hands. "Try it, little star. I want to see you model."</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Sera smiled, eyeing the dress on the hanger. “Okay, wait for me by the dressing room, I’ll be right out.” she winked, walking in. Evelynn idly looked around the boutique, and did indeed notice a few people looking her way. While a few were confused by a woman such as herself being in such a cutesy store, a couple were all knowing of just who she was, their wide eyes giving them away. “Hey, what do you think?” Evelynn’s attention turned to the dressing room door and if she had a heart, surely it would’ve stopped.</p><p>Seraphine stood there in the adorable baby blue dress with a built in petticoat that poofed out the skirt just enough that when the girl walked in it, the fabric would bounce around adorably. Lace lined the hems of the skirt and sleeves, and the white apron that adorned the front of the dress. On the bottom left corner of the apron pictured a few different playing cards, the Queen of Hearts, and the Joker who was replaced by the Mad Hatter. The final piece was the huge, picturesque bow that hung on the back of the dress, tying off the apron.</p><p>"You look absolutely adorable. I knew you would." Eve stalked around her while Sera preened at the praise, letting Eve pose her this way and that. "We're buying it. You have to show how cute you are to the girls." To see the living wraith in the store turn charmed made the patrons in the store raise an eyebrow and drop their jaws. They quickly looked away when Eve straightened up.</p><p>Eve sent her back in to change while she perused some other items. They had some black dresses that Eve thought about using as a base for a design.</p><p>"Uh...Eve?" Sera called</p><p>"Yes, starlight?"</p><p>"...I'm stuck..."</p><p>"Oh, baby." Eve chuckled until she walked in to see the bow undone and the top three black buttons hidden under the blue revealing Sera's spine.</p><p>"I can't get the zipper unstuck." Evelynn <em> froze </em>. It was innocent enough, just needing to be helped out of the dress but the cut of skin that the diva became privy to...</p><p>
  <em> Relax. You are a being of darkness older than human life itself. You can control yourself. </em>
</p><p>Eve stepped up to Seraphine, the warmth of her breath washing over the girl’s back. “Stay still for me, darling.” she cooed, putting her fingers to the zipper and slowly starting to pull.</p><p>Seraphine took a breath as Eve spoke, "Okay." She murmured, the warm sensation made her want to shiver, but she held strong.</p><p>With a little applied force, the zipper went all the way down, the dress slipped as it lost shape, revealing more supple skin before Eve caught herself in the mirror. Her face was hidden in shadow apart from her intense golden eyes, looking at Sera like dinner. "I'll be right outside, little star." She promised before slipping out the door, not letting any chance that anyone could see what was <em> hers </em>. Eve distantly remembered that there was a lingerie shop nearby...maybe? Maybe it was better to just go to the Balenciaga next door. Decisions, decisions.</p><p>When Seraphine came back out, her face seemed noticeably pinker than it had been in the mirror of the dressing room. And there was a slight, now <em> familiar </em> scent. Evelynn tried to keep her composure. “Hey! I think I’ve got everything I want from here.” Seraphine smiled, her eyes twinkling as they always seemed to. She bounced over to Evelynn, the Alice dress and her other findings folded over her arm. </p><p>Eve loved the scent, and made her choice then. "Alright, darling. Now let's go pay." </p><p>The price made Seraphine pale, but the flash of a black matte card promptly put it to rest. There was a bit of jealousy from the other patrons, and Eve loved it. They knew her pretty girl was hers, that Eve could take care of her and get her whatever she wants. </p><p>Pretty, pretty, <em> pretty girls </em> need lovely lace.</p><p>"Come Sera, we need to get you something just as cute to wear under your new dress."</p><p>Eve sweeps her away to the lingerie shop. Her grin turned wider when her sweet Seraphine blushed but didn't turn away. “Why do I get the feeling you just want to see me in panties?” Seraphine giggled, hoping against her better judgement that that was the truth. “But... you’re sure this isn’t too much or something? I know these cost...<em> a lot </em>.” she gulped looking down at her shopping bag.</p><p>"Seraphine." She reached over and made the smaller woman look at her, squishing her cheeks with her claws. "I'm <em> beyond </em> fabulously rich. I was able to buy a fleet of castles without blinking if I so wanted <em> before </em> K/DA. My fashion line and designs with Ahri keep me more than able to afford a small country. But the only thing I want to do with my money, is buy cars and parts, buy clothes, provide for my girls, and spoil the shit out of them."</p><p>The store was immaculately clean and there were women smiling at the entrance who bowed their heads politely. Everything was tastefully put out, the mannequins had different heights and weights set to them to give realistics looks at lingerie, both complicated and simple. One of them walked up to the pair with a huge smile. “Evelynn! Welcome back, darling. How can we help you today?”</p><p>She turned to one of the women, "Monet, so good to see you. I have a little star here that needs to shine. I'm thinking pastels and bright pinks." Eve turned to Sera who was carefully giving up her bags to another employee, "Maybe some turquoise. The style should be...innocent but naughty."</p><p>"Would you like a private room? The private rooms in question have three-angle mirrors and a changing stall inside a larger room with a nice couch for <em> significant others </em> to sit in.”</p><p>"You read my mind."</p><p>Seraphine watched the conversation unfold between the women and one could almost see the smoke bursting from her ears as Evelynn described the lingerie <em> she </em> wanted Sera to wear. Which she found, she didn’t mind at all. Before she could do anything but steam, she was being whisked off with another employee to scour the store.</p><p>Evelynn, on the other hand, walked with Monet towards the private room. “So Eve, who’s <em> this </em> little angel? I haven’t seen you around anyone but your girls since... well gosh, since you moved back to Seoul.”</p><p>"Fresh talent, you could say she's a fun little puzzle box of surprises. And I'm waiting to figure her out." </p><p>A fittingly vague description from Eve. But Monet didn't get this job by not being able to read subtext. It was clear if Evelynn bought anyone anything they must be awful special to her, or hoping to be, at the very least. The way the diva seemed to coo at her and glare at anyone on the street who would even dare look in her direction made it clear that the singer had her heart set on this one.</p><p>Monet set about gathering items from their massive selection after an employee took measurements of the young girl who was still a cute shade of carmen--oh yes, pink and whites and blues, definitely--before yet another swept them into a room. Eve refused the champagne on principle, but accepted the snacks and napkins. The employee gave a gentle spiel about not getting juices of any kind on the merchandise, a sentence that turned Sera pink.</p><p>“D-Don’t worry. I’ll be careful.” Seraphine assured the employee. She stepped into the dressing room and looked at the number of options Monet had helped pick out.</p><p>Evelynn sat on the couch in the waiting room, chatting quietly with Monet, once the woman returned to join her. They paused upon hearing a small voice from the edge of the room.</p><p>“Eve..? Are... are you sure it’s okay to show you me wearing this? It won’t be weird?” Seraphine called nervously from behind one of the mirrors.</p><p>"Come out, baby. I want to see you." Eve grinned at the embarrassed whine before Sera stepped out in sheer white panties with embroidered flowers and tied into a bow in the back, around her upper chest was a white band that matched, in the center of Sera's cleavage it too turned into a bow that hung down a toned stomach. Eve stood up immediately and came closer to inspect Sera, "My little gift."</p><p>“Yeah..?” Seraphine perked up- <em> oh the pink of her cheeks goes so well with the white </em>. “I do admit, I feel cute in these.” Seraphine gave a slow turn to Evelynn, letting her see the lingerie at almost every angle. Her breasts weren’t small by any means, but not to the size of Evelynn’s or even Ahri’s. They looked perfect to fit in the palm of one’s hand. Her thighs, plush and rubbing together with a splash of anxiety and a little something else... the bow affixed to the back of the panties accented the curve of the girl’s butt perfectly. She was an angel…</p><p>Eve swallowed, "Try the next thing, starlight." her eyes barely left Seraphine as she walked away.</p><p>Monet reappeared from her little corner, "I think you'll like this one, it's <em> divine </em>." Eve smiled and waited as much as she was able before the next one was on. "It's called the temptress, in light pink. Also comes in white and black."</p><p>Sera once again stepped out in a frilly bodysuit number that made Eve's jaw drop a little. The cuffs, the little skirt, the cleavage, the <em> stockings </em>. "Monet, I'm tipping you handsomely to get out of the room." The attendant left without a word as Eve tried to get herself together.</p><p>"You like it?" Sera asked, picking up the skirt.</p><p>“Do I <em> like </em> it..?” Evelynn cooed, standing back up from the couch and strolling over. Seraphine wasn’t sure what it was about the look on Evelynn’s eyes, but whatever it was made the girl stand up straighter. Evelynn circled the girl akin to a shark, letting her eyes glance over all of the lace, the fit, the <em> skin </em> . At this point, the smell of Seraphine was more than potent to the succubus who was using almost all of her energy to hold herself back from devouring her in the spot. “No, I don’t like it.” Evelynn said, allowing a finger to stroke down Seraphine’s arm, making the girl shake. “I <em> love </em> it.” Seraphine barely held back a whimper before Eve's finger angled her up by the chin. "My little angel..." </p><p>The pressure of the room shifted and Eve felt a seductive melody in the back of her mind while her surroundings fought to stay stable, but the succubus' entire form darkened at the edges once more, but this time she let whatever was coming go through.</p><p>Not a beach, but a dark expanse and a velvet red door ahead with the driving bass and gasping samples spoke to Eve's being. She floated forward, aware that she was naught but a dark shadow here. Eve knocked on the door and pressed her cheek against it, muttering "Oh little star, how much do you keep locked away? I do love the thrill of the hunt." Consciously, Eve pulled back, letting the wave recede from her mind and looked at a gasping Sera, who bit her lip so invitingly that Eve knew she was still on the cusp of insanity.</p><p>"We'll buy everything in that pile." Eve said in a tone that brooked no argument. Then you can show me, and the girls <em> everything </em>. Sound good, starlight? Now get your fine ass dressed and ready. I want to see you enjoy the rest of my gifts."</p><p>“Y-Yes ma’am...” Seraphine whispered on a shaky breath. Slowly, she stepped away from Evelynn, skin blown out in a dark blush and knees wobbly. Seraphine felt like she was going to collapse, the high of being so <em> close </em> , feeling so <em> hot </em>, she was going to lose her mind if she didn’t take care of this quickly.</p><p>Seraphine hastily changed out of the lingerie, checking over it meticulously to make sure it wasn’t damaged thanks to her... excitement. She tossed her clothing back on and stepped out of the dressing room, doing her best to avoid Evelynn’s gaze as she approached one of the employees. “Hey uh... do you have a restroom?” she whispered.</p><p>The employee's gaze lingered over Seraphine, then over Evelynn..."Yes. Just this way." They pointed and asked no more questions.</p><p>Thank god.</p><p>Eve smiled to herself as she dropped a wad of cash in Monet's capable hands separate from the card in the reader. With no one else in the boutique, no one said a word about the occasional squeak from the back. Eve went over and waited.</p><p>When Sera came out just a little more disheveled than before, the demon grinned. She smelled <em> Heavenly </em>. "Handled?"</p><p>Sera whimpered almost imperceptibly, "Yes, Evelynn."</p><p>"Then let's go, little star." Eve grabbed a hand, and judging by how lava red Seraphine just got, she made the right decision.</p><p>The ride home from Seoul was pleasant, Seraphine’s mind finding itself much more clear than at the lingerie store. The gate of the KDA estate opened up for Evelynn’s car as they approached, and similarly the garage door opened as it sensed the car coming in.</p><p>“Thank you <em> so </em> much, Eve. Seriously. I don’t know how I could ever thank you enough for all of this.” Seraphine sang, moving to the trunk of the classic car to unveil <em> dozens </em> of shopping bags.</p><p>"Trust me, darling. You're welcome." Eve was quite pleased with herself, she managed to not pull over and wreck the girl for smelling like a buffet to a starving person. "Just be sure to do a little twirl when you show off those outfits."</p><p>Eve grabbed the bulk of them for Seraphine, and then giggled as the small girl struggled with getting the rest on them in her hands. A click of her phone and the door to the rest of the house opened for them. "We're home!" Eve called.</p><p>“Hey! You guys were gone <em> forever! </em>” Akali waved from the breakfast bar, sat next to Ahri as Kai’sa was whisking around the kitchen effortlessly. “Where’d you guys even go?”</p><p>Before Ahri could even greet them, the <em> smell </em> hit her, ears sticking straight up and tail starting to twitch at the tip. Her head shot back to face the two women and her eyes locked onto Evelynn’s with an animalistic glint in her eye.</p><p>Ahri purred before catching herself. She stared at the demon with a mix of jealousy and hate. <em> Did you? </em></p><p>
  <em> No Ahri, she did THAT all by herself, but I have a nice gift for you. </em>
</p><p>"We went to a couple boutiques, had to make sure she was well outfitted. There was one shop that was quite rude, but we made everyone's day at the other shops. In fact, we visited Monet's." Eve grinned when everyone stared at the numerous bags. They knew exactly who she was talking about. Ahri was cussing her out in her head, Eve didn't need to have telepathy to feel it.</p><p>Kai’sa was the next to chime in, although at the mention of Monet’s, Akali whipped around to see her with purple eyes glowing and silver peeking up the neck of her shirt. <em> Thankfully </em>, Seraphine was looking at one of the bags, giving Akali enough time to run over and jab her elbow into the dancer’s ribs. It seemed to snap Kai’sa out of it quickly. “Monet’s, huh?” Kai’sa asked, eyes glued to the bags, her curiosity written all over her face.</p><p>“Man, I haven’t been there since... June?” Akali mumbled, scratching the back of her head.</p><p>"Our little star here is quite the model." Eve purred. Seraphine blushed as she picked up a bag.</p><p>"Eveeee!" She hid her embarrassment by going behind Kai'sa, "She only let me wear two things before just buying everything. Evelynn has no restraint." Kai'sa's eyes got really big, her nose flared and she looked to Eve and Ahri to make sure she wasn't losing her mind.</p><p>Judging by the shit-eating grin and the searing, skin flaying look they were giving each other, no, Kai'sa really could smell Sera. Even Akali who came over to poke at Sera's red cheeks seemed to smell it. </p><p>Kai'sa rolled her eyes, "Eve and Akali don't do restraint." She said with the most long-suffering sigh.</p><p>“Hey! I do res— know what? I’m not gonna finish that sentence.” Akali mumbled, still toying with Seraphine. </p><p>“Hey, hey! Stop it Kali!” the girl huffed, running back behind Evelynn to get away.</p><p>
  <em> You’re all going to thank me, I promise. </em>
</p><p>“Seraphine, darling, would you like to show them some of the things you bought?” Evelynn purred, petting her cheek gently.</p><p>Once again, Seraphine’s cheeks flushed beautifully. “I-I... Would it be weird? I mean, I guess it wasn’t weird for you to see me wearing this stuff.”</p><p>"Trust me, we do it all the time." Eve grinned shamelessly. "We can go down to the home theater where there's no windows. But you don't have to do it if you don't want to."</p><p>Sera hummed before looking at the rest of the girls, who were looking their most encouraging. Eve sensed a hint of courage and a lot of attention seeking, and <em> lust, </em> "Well...I kind of want to show off..." she mumbled into the floor, missing how three sets of eyes glowed in excitement. Akali was starting to sweat a little.</p><p>"Akali, darling, would you be a dear and help bring the bags down...and don't peek." Akali stuttered before saluting, "Follow her and keep her nosy self out of the bags, little star." Eve sent Sera on her way with a jittery rapper while a fox and a voidling closed in on the demon.</p><p>“<em> Yes, ma’am. </em> ” Seraphine grinned, taking a couple bags in her hands. She watched Akali take some herself, cheeks flushed and <em> finally </em> Seraphine has found something that can shut her up. The two made their way out from the kitchen, which left the three supernatural women alone.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Evelynn quipped, as soon as the girls were out of earshot.</p><p>A void-suited arm grabbed Eve's, who allowed herself to be turned around to see a seething fox. "What are you doing Eve?"</p><p>"Our little star loses control when intimate, in any sense of the word. I almost figured her out today. Turns out she just can push out, but doesn't know what to do with someone who's equally mentally strong if she lets them in."</p><p>"This is a test for you?" Kai'sa hissed.</p><p>"And a fun way to let her let loose. She's tense and lost confidence from 'hurting' you yesterday." The words cut, and Kai'sa backed down.</p><p>"That... wasn't any of her fault."</p><p>"I know that. And you know that, but she refuses to believe," Eve pinned Ahri down with her eyes, "Like someone else I know."</p><p>"Ok, so you've thought this out, but she still is a sheep in the lion's den." Ahri sighed.</p><p>Evelynn shrugged. "Then we indulge, just a little, and keep each other in check. A taste to slake the need, and maybe set the groundwork for something more."</p><p>Kai'sa and Ahri shared glances before sighing. </p><p>Ahri still gave Eve a slap to the arm.</p><p>Evelynn rolled her eyes and pinched Ahri’s cheek in return. “I swear, sometimes I think the two of you believe I think with my clit instead of my brain. I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>“... in our defense, you do that too. It’s just annoying when it’s right.” Kai’sa huffed, willing her symbiote back down.</p><p>“Okay, okay, come on. We gotta go save poor Akali before she explodes.” Ahri chuckled. “I’m a little surprised she latched to Seraphine so quickly.” she cooed, flicking her tail as the trio made their way to the theatre.</p><p>The in-home theatre was a decently sized room, large plush couches lined the walls and a wide table sat in the gap between them. On the opposite side of the room was a rather large projector screen, and a rack of remotes attached to the wall beside it. The lights were able to be dialed up or down for brightness, and right now they sat at a little under full brightness.</p><p>As the three entered the room, they found the shopping bags piled by the bathroom door, and Akali sat on the couch with face flushed almost as red as Seraphine’s had been at the store. She looked up at her lovers in disbelief.</p><p>"Oh my god..."</p><p>"What's up, Kali? Catch a glimpse?" Ahri teased.</p><p>"...No. Well, almost. But she gave me a kiss on the cheek for helping with the bags."</p><p>The girls giggled and patted Akali on the head, the rapper groaned and laid on her side on the couch while everyone else took their seats.</p><p>“Okay, I’m starting with the second one that Evelynn saw, so that way she’s surprised by the others.” Seraphine called from the bathroom.</p><p>Evelynn couldn’t hold back her smirk, glancing at her attentive lovers. “Come on out, starlight. Show them.”</p><p>The door opened, and Seraphine walked out, much more confidently than when she first wore the lace bodysuit. Evelynn let out a smooth whistle, watching the other girls on the couch eagerly.</p><p>Akali sprung right up and lost control of her jaw. Ahri's tail flicked twice before three more tails popped out. Kai'sa started sweating and pushed her back into the couch.</p><p>"Turn around for us, Little Star." Sera giggled at their faces before turning slowly before going over to Akali and taking a seat on her open lap and gently closing her jaw.</p><p>"What do you think?" Seraphine asked, boldly picking up one of the rapper's hands and putting it on her bare thigh.</p><p>“Huh— I uh—“ Akali stumbled, the woman’s brain visually blue-screening. Her pupils were blown, hand shaky. Such a drastic change from the normally very loud and chatty makane.</p><p>“Seraphine, <em> oh my god. </em> ” Ahri breathed out, not bothering to stop her eyes from taking in the whole vision before her. “Monet is <em> so good </em>at what they do...”</p><p>“Seconded.” was all Kai’sa could husk out, stare locked on Seraphine and Akali, doing all she could to keep the symbiote’s spread under her hoodie.</p><p>Sera giggled some more, blushing up a storm, "They really are. I thought Eve was gonna devour me right there and then when I came out in this." No, Eve was not immune to Seraphine's wiles.  Sera hopped up causing the little skirt to float up and Kai'sa choked as she turned. "I wanna show you this dress I got, and the perfect underwear that goes with it."</p><p>As soon as she went into the bathroom, Ahri's tail fully bloomed, "I hate you so much right now Eve."</p><p>"You'll love me in a second."</p><p>Shortly, Seraphine came out in the Alice in wonderland dress to 'aww's and coos. Kai'sa got up and took Sera's hand and turned her so the dress flew up.</p><p>Eve leaned forward, "What was that baby?"</p><p>Sera giggled and let Kai'sa come to the front before bunching the dress in the front, showing the light blue side tie panties with a cute cottontail on the back.</p><p>Ahri was downright drooling.</p><p>“... I don’t remember seeing those when I checked out.” Evelynn quipped, walking over and lifting the girl’s skirt shamelessly.</p><p>“Guess that’s what happens when you decide to buy everything you didn’t let me try on without a second thought, huh?” Seraphine grinned, looking up at the succubus with mischief.</p><p>But soon, her eyes fell to Ahri. Seraphine pulled herself away from the dutiful hands of Eve and Kai’sa to walk over to the vixen, the skirt flouncing around her thighs with each step. “And what do <em> you </em> think?” she asked, mimicking the chin tip that Ahri gave her the day they met.</p><p>"I think Eve's been a horrible influence...<em> but her taste is impeccable </em>." Ahri's tails wrapped around the girl, she didn't seem to be too surprised at the extra appendages, but as a BLADE there was always the theory going around that Ahri was a vastayan with more tails due to shadows and other deep dive stuff the fandom would find. But to feel the furry limbs wrap around her and pull her into Ahri's lap was interesting. Ahri felt the apron of the dress, "This okay?" Sera paused and then nodded. "You're so pretty..."</p><p>“Th-Thank you...” Seraphine whispered, enjoying the fur ghosting over her arms and bare thighs. Suddenly, that blustering confidence was gone, this new submissive wave coming over Seraphine under Ahri’s watchful, complimentary, and<em> glowing </em> gaze.</p><p>As the Gumiho's hand moved up and down, another strong pair lifted Sera up, Akali got quite the outraged look from Ahri before she caught herself. "Okay cutie, what else you got? We have a lot to see." The rapper swung her around.</p><p>It took a moment for Ahri’s trance to break from Seraphine and she giggled in Akali’s arms. “Okay, put me down and give me a second to change.”</p><p>“Sure thing, bunny.” Akali smirked, depositing the girl by the bathroom door. She grabbed another shopping bag and disappeared.</p><p>“And how are<em> you </em> handling this?” Kai’sa asked quietly with a small grin, clearly still sweating as she sat next to Ahri.</p><p>Akali sighed. Went over to Kai'sa's seat. Applied her face to her chest. And<b> Screamed</b>. After the great muffling she looked Kai’sa in the eyes, "My clit is hard enough to cut diamond, my pants are destroyed, and I'm losing my mind. But I'm the only one here that getting horny means I don't have dangerous things coming out my back so I'm keeping it cool." Akali pointed to Eve who had her lashers floating up, just out of sight but flickering.</p><p>“Fair point.” Kai’sa smirked, her voice being tinged by the symbiote.</p><p>“You doing okay over there?” an angelic voice cooed. The four turned their attention back to the center of the room.</p><p>Seraphine stood there, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, save for her bangs, and wearing the next piece. The piece was white, and made almost entirely of lace. The cups of the bra had slit in them that allowed the women to get a peak of the soft flesh nestled in them, while still keeping the more “sensitive” skin covered. Around her waist was a garter that cinched her waist, connected to <em> sheer </em> lace panties with straps that circled her outer thighs. The piece de resistance were the lace topped white fishnets connected by a lacey, bow decorated garter belt.</p><p>Sera achieved the impossible, she made Eve choke. Akali could feel the symbiote moving under the hoodie trying to take whatever skin and express itself without revealing anything. Akali could feel it purr.</p><p>Kai'sa was losing her damn mind and the chant of <em> Claim </em></p><p>
  <em> Claim </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Claim </em>
</p><p>In her head wasn't helping. Ahri just slid off the couch. "This is targeted. This is what kills me. Eve, when you remember how to breathe, give me Monet's number, I just want to talk."</p><p>"Gevgk" Eve choked. She reached her feet and went over to the coyly standing girl, giggling at the hypnotized look on Eve. The diva brought her close just to feel the warmth of her skin against her.</p><p>“Yeah? You guys like this one that much?” Seraphine asked, innocently batting her eyelashes up at Evelynn.</p><p><em> Why that little, no good, spoiled rotten </em> <b> <em>brat</em> </b></p><p>Akali stood up and went to Sera's unwitting rescue, pulling the young girl's back against Akali's front only to choke herself when Sera grinded against her. Then Ahri popped up from the side and possessively grabbed Seraphine around the neck which distracted them all from a barely contained Kai'sa looming over them all and pulling at a strap.</p><p><em> Uh oh, </em> Seraphine mentally chided herself. She looked around at all the women surrounding her. “I-I’m glad— <em> oh... </em>” she felt the hand around her throat and felt her muscles slacken.</p><p>With all this contact, Sera shivered and the girls felt that familiar wave once more. </p><p>Eve grinned.</p><p>They could all see it, the red velvet door and Evelynn still leaning against it, the claw marks against the plush showing her many attempts to rip herself inside. “Little star, little star, <em> please </em> come out and play...”</p><p>Seraphine became very aware that she wasn't in complete control of her mindscape. The girls didn't look quite right. Evelynn seemed almost all shadow except for the pink fire on her head. Ahri's hair was dark, her tails even more wild. Kai'sa seemed to be covered in purple, living ink. Akali seemed the same except her tattoo glowed.</p><p>"Eve?"</p><p>Evelynn froze, snapping back to reality and the vision for all of them disappeared. She looked down at Seraphine, the poor girl trembling between them, her pupils blown out and cheeks flushed. She could see it in her, the <em> want </em> , the <em> need </em> for them... but she also could see the girl trying a great deal to hold herself back.</p><p>Seraphine wanted them, but she also wanted to stay away. How peculiar...</p><p>“... you look lovely, Star.” Evelynn cooed, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Seraphine’s forehead, the act seeming to calm the girl’s nerves once again. The demon kept her arms around the seraphim, feeling the need to protect her. “Why don’t you go change? It’s almost time for dinner, isn’t that right <em> Kai’sa? </em>”</p><p>The haze lifted off Kai’sa at the mention of her name and she took a shaky step away from the group. “Y-Yeah, I’ll go start dinner right away.” Eve bumped Ahri back into awareness, and noted the wild foxfire in her eyes. Akali was shaking off the wave of emotion. She had always been sturdy to that sort of thing.</p><p>One by one the girls split off but Eve remained, waiting for Sera and grabbing the bags not yet explored. "I'm ready." Seraphine called, back in her normal attire.</p><p>"Okay little star."</p><p>"Some of these are actually <em> really </em> comfy." Sera shook her hips allowing a quick peek of something with ribbons in the sides.</p><p>"Star, that's not fair." Eve groaned. Sera just giggled.</p><p>Eve didn't miss that her eyes floated up to look for a flame that wasn't there.</p><p>The night carried on, and after almost no time, the KDA house would back to being full of laughter and bustling conversation. Kai’sa’s cooking was nothing short of perfection, as always. Akali continued on her tirade of awful humor which elicited groans and giggles alike, Ahri’s tails folded back into themselves as she busied herself with talking about what movie they should watch tonight, and Evelynn was... well, she was Evelynn, keeping very close to Seraphine, and the girl was more than happy to oblige in said closeness.</p><p>They returned to the home theatre later, watching a movie all tangled together in a cuddle pile. For Seraphine, it felt like a blessing... but also a curse.</p><p>Her mind was a thousand miles away, deep, <em> deep </em> in an ocean of thoughts. Seraphine had thought she could keep this together; going from a fan who fawned over the idols and harboring sweet little school girl crushes, but now she was really here, and the feelings were <em> realer. </em> But... her heart was tugging her in every which way, each of the girl’s making her swoon and wanting to give them her all. She felt guilty, shameful...</p><p>
  <em> Selfish. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Poor Groom's Bride is A Whore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Late night thoughts and a talk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;:3c</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been awhile. Hope you like angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seraphine’s relationships had never been eventful. No real experience to write home about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had her first boyfriend in highschool, a pretty nervy kid who was part of their theatre program’s stage crew. He was nice enough, always opened doors for her, kept a respectful heir about him. It wasn’t his fault of course when they had their first kiss and Sera realized he wasn’t the one. She thinks about him sometimes, hopes he has a good girlfriend or wife or whatever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seraphine had her first girlfriend not long after starting her job at the cafe. She was, admittedly, what you would stereotype a lesbian to look like, but she was perfectly handsome with hair cropped short and a chiseled jaw. They lasted for a little over a year, but the girl had been the one to decide to break things off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seraphine, I don’t think you’re happy with me. You shower me in so much love and affection but... it feels like you’re in so many different places with your feelings. I just can’t do it...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seraphine thinks about her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thinks about that time in her life, the friends she would always be around, having sleep over nights, and cuddling to watch a movie, but those were just things friends did, right? But... maybe it wasn’t? It confused her so much. She thought about texting her ex again since their break up, not to get back together, but for the clarification she so desperately needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seraphine’s eyes ripped themselves open and she groaned, seeing it was still pitch black outside. Sleep was just not finding her with all of these thoughts buzzing in her head. She reached over to the night table and flicked on the lamp. She checked her phone next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3:42 AM</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evelynn in all her thousands of years knew the value of patience. She wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at it per se, but she could wait if it meant a prize would come her way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And god, did those feral blues glaring at her from the cuddle pile promise her riches upon riches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akali and Kai'sa guided sweet little Seraphine to bed, since tonight had been such a roller coaster. It stuck deep in Eve's head and her aching pussy. Seeing their little angel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Art. Look but don't touch? Well...she did lots of touching...but managed to keep it mostly together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri however, did not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh she did a good job of pretending, but Eve knew her inside and out. She could see how much she wanted to devour Seraphine right then and there, how her arousal kept building and building. How just a hint of a vast mindscape led her to fucking soak her panties through. Ahri let down the act twenty minutes after the other girls left. Long enough to ensure no one would be coming back. Staring at Eve all the while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she pounced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their teeth clashed together as they caught each other’s lips in a filthy kiss, Ahri’s moans wasting no time in filling the air of the home theatre. Evelynn pulled the gumiho into her lap, fingernails digging into her hips and forcing her wife to grind against plush thighs. “Couldn’t keep it together for a few more days, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahri</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Evelynn purred against her neck, biting down hard enough for the pressure to rock Ahri’s brain but not enough to mark. “Just couldn’t resist temptation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri rocked her hips and threaded her hands through Evelynn's hair only to pull and hold her there, the fangs of her wife glinting in the low light, "You little shit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't get to talk about temptation after you doll her up and show her off!" Ahri took a big, spiteful bite of Eve's neck, pushing off her top with reckless abandon. "You knew what you were doing to me!" She growled. Ahri moaned as Eve pushed forward and pinned her, "I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> her Eve...oh, god, she smelled so good!" She pulled the diva in for another fang-filled kiss, scratching at the revealed skin, "Her skin needed my mark!" Ahri whined. "Fuck you for that, by the way!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucking me is exactly what I’m banking on, foxy.” Evelynn growled, shoving her hand down Ahri’s sweatpants and allowing her fingers to tease their way through her sopping core. “But I think I’ll fuck you first, for the fun of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3:54 AM</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this... wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seraphine tried her best to imagine it, a relationship with Evelynn. The woman’s eyes glued to her, those hands mapping out every inch, every curve of Sera’s body, and that voice whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she would inevitably fall asleep. It was picturesque.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it didn’t feel complete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What would a cuddle pile be without Kai’sa’s strong arms surrounding her? Or Akali’s head resting against her chest? Ahri’s tail flicking lazily across her legs, a gentle purr enveloping them in sleepy bliss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! Stop that!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seraphine slammed her head against her pillow once more, groaning in frustration. “Stop being so selfish! That’s basically cheating and you’re not even in a relationship with her! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be in a relationship with her!” she yelled at herself, rubbing her eyes in hope of quelling the sting of tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve loves when she gets Ahri so worked up she cries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve's pinned Ahri from behind and is slowly fucking her with three fingers. It's nowhere near enough, but it's the only relief the fox can get so she clenches around it, her tails have split and are brushing every curve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me how you'd love to have her under you." Thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How you'd have her in that </span>
  <em>
    <span>lace</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Curl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Agh! Please, Eve! Faster!" Schlick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you want her to beg for you before or after I fuck her in those garters? Pull the underwear out of the way and let you eat her pussy until she shouts your name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eve!" Twist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Say her name, Ahri." Rub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sera</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A walk. Maybe she just needed a walk to clear her head. Seraphine sighed and turned to let herself out of bed and put on her— where were her slippers?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I changed into my regular clothes, we all ate dinner, and then decided to change into pajamas... I must’ve left them in the theatre. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl opened the door to her room, quietly padding through the hall, trying her hardest not to wake anyone with her stirring as she passed the bedrooms, but there was silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Down the stairs, passed the living room, and down some more stairs... the lights were still on? That’s strange…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evelynn stared into Ahri's eyes, so lovingly focused on making her scream. Her hand was still making tight circles on her wife's clit, and her lasher had slipped down, gotten rid of their bottoms and now Eve was using it to fuck Ahri deeply. She was in no hurry, just wanting Ahri to fall apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me how you'd fuck her Gumiho. Tell me how you want both of us in your bed. Want her to see the little fucking whore that you are? Huh? Or do you want to bury yourself in her thighs first? Where would you leave your mark, baby? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mark her thighs, make her cum all over my face,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Evelynn more</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Ahri moaned, barely able to string words together over the feeling of Evelynn fucking her so soundly. “I’m so close, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, ahnn</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seraphine began to walk down the stairs, but her brows furrowed. She could see the theatre’s door closed at the bottom of the staircase, but also could hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>down there. She carefully approached the door... was that, Ahri? She silently pushed the door in to peak inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri wrapped her legs around Eve and used that as leverage to buck up, her head fell back as she moaned. Eve smiled, she was such a piece of art like this, so weak and vulnerable. She deserves to cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go on baby, let me hear you come again. You love how good I can make you feel, don't you? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cum</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Eve frantically moved her arm, rubbing that hard clit until Ahri started gushing everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Eve</b>
  <span>!!” Ahri screamed, clinging onto Evelynn for dear life. Her hip’s rhythm sputtered as the demon fucked her through the high of her orgasm, tails thrashing around wildly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seraphine’s eyes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she took in the scene and quickly backed off from the door, trying her hardest to be silent. Her back pressed against the wall, a hand over her mouth as she began to breathe heavily. She could hear Ahri </span>
  <em>
    <span>shatter</span>
  </em>
  <span> under Evelynn, could hear the slick sound of Eve thrusting into the Vastayan, the sound of Evelynn’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty talk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as disgusted with herself as she felt at the thought, she wished she were there between them. “Oh... oh fuck, Evie, I love you so much...” Ahri panted, leaning up to press a kiss to Evelynn’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Ahri... but if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m filing for divorce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>D I V O R C E ?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri smiled and let out a pleased little growl before flipping them. Eve's back hit the floor with a loud thump, she saw stars for a second before big bushy tails obscured her vision. Seeing a Gumiho with their eyes on their prey was its own kind of dangerous. Ahri ripped whatever was left of her clothes off her and had her excited tails up in the air as she settled on her knees and spread Eve apart. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eve...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ahri cooed, her fangs totally sharp and distorting her voice ever so slightly, "You're fucking soaked." That was all the warning Eve got before her eyes snapped closed from Ahri spreading her open with a single broad lick, purring all the while. The vixen was so close Eve could feel her lick her lips before she dove in and greedily tasted Eve, savoring every drop of honey and flicking her clit in that way she knew dove the demon crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Siren's voice quickly filled the room, "Hanh! Yes! Hnngh, Ahri! Suck my clit baby, suck my--</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You and that clever little tongue of yours! Come on! Make me scream like our honeymoon--</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaahhhn!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ahri!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seraphine ran up the stairs as fast as she could, not really paying attention as to whether or not she made noise; it seemed like the two of them were </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracted </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyways. She didn’t stop as she booked it back up to her bedroom, and rushed inside, closing the door as quickly as she could without slamming it. “They’re... they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Seraphine mumbled to herself, sliding down against the wood of the door. She held her head in her hands, curled up against the cold wood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Conflicted</span>
  </em>
  <span> was an understatement. It made so much sense now, how close the two of them were, the two were practically inseparable. They loved each other, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the same room she had just been—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri must hate her. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ahri must despise every fiber of Seraphine’s being! Evelynn took her out on a shopping spree, took her to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>lingerie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then she showed it off to </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of them!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. No, that can’t be it. Ahri isn’t a liar, is she? She really liked what Seraphine had worn. Did she just not care? Was lingerie shopping with Evelynn just count as friends hanging out? Akali had mentioned going to Monet’s, had </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> done this too? Was this just Evelynn being friendly? Was Ahri just a fantastic actress? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve was tantamount to a puddle of goo right now. She had her wife on her chest, covering them in her many tails, warm and soft. The afterglow of a good brain-shaking fuck was still lingering around them and the sharp edges of Ahri's disposition was fucked back into domestication. Eve leaned down to give the vixen a kiss between the ears. "You're so cute when you have a crush on someone, gumiho."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri groaned and hid her face in Evelynn's chest, "Don't make me bring up you and your crush on Akali. I've never seen you be so head empty than when you were with her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So that's how it's going to be." Eve laughed, "Then should we ask Kai about you almost setting the kitchen on fire because she was sick and you wanted to impress her?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri reached up and slapped her hand over Eve's lips, "Ugh, shut your whore mouth." Eve just wiggled her pliable tongue in between Ahri's fingers making the fox squeak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span> could make you scream again, but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to at least pretend we slept." Ahri groaned, she didn't want to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Carry me?" Ahri put on her best pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...You're lucky you're cute."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The sun rose, and sleep never did find Seraphine. She sat up on the bed, anxious, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was nervous to leave the room and see everyone... but surely this had to have been going on the entire time she was here? Seraphine was exhausted and confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought back to her ex-girlfriend... Perhaps this is what she meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai'sa had pancakes going for breakfast, the warm smell floated throughout the house and acted as a summoning for the rest of the girls. Akali pushed out of her room with a blanket around her shoulders, fighting the need for sleep with the need for delicious Kai'sa-cakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve was next, hair hung down and a small smile on her face. Out from Ahri's room came the fox, who wasn't quite walking right. She had to go slow until she bumped into Eve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up and saw that Eve was staring intently at Sera's door. After a second she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense</span>
  </em>
  <span> the negative emotion and self-loathing oozing from the girl's room. "I thought I fixed this." Eve muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri pushed her away, "Go. Get your coffee, I'll handle it." Eve looked at the limping fox before nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri waited until Eve was gone before she knocked on the door. "Seraphine?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seraphine snapped to attention, eyes looking up at the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck, oh god...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I uh... c-come in.” Seraphine called meekly, looking away from the door. She wasn’t sure if she could look at Ahri right now, terrified of the hatred that might lurk in her gaze. She quickly wrapped herself up in her blanket, trying to cover herself up in some sort of mock shield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ahri walked in she paused. After adjusting to having to get close to Seraphine to read her emotions the steady outpouring of emotion felt like fighting against a current. A look at the girl revealed black bags under her eyes, obviously the lack of sleep was screwing whatever mental barriers she had. Ahri tries to smile like nothing was wrong. "Hey, breakfast is ready...late night?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri got closer until she could hold Sera's face, trying to comfort her and look at the dark circles. She noticed the twitch Seraphine gave before Ahri’s hands came to cradle her cheeks, as if she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The fact that it seemed like Seraphine was trying her hardest to avoid Ahri’s direct gaze, and the thrumming the vixen could hear in her chest only aiding that theory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just had a nightmare... I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri knew she was lying. How could she not? But what about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did they push her too hard yesterday? She seemed to be fine after that...buy what if...what they all saw in that mindscape...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this their fault?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nightmare? About what?" Ahri sat at the end of the bed and watched Sera carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I honestly don’t even remember... but I couldn’t get back to sleep.” Seraphine fibbed, looking down towards the sheets, her blanket cocooning tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri didn't know why Sera was pulling away...it hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fox reached for Sera's trembling hands and held it as gently as possible. "... Seraphine. Lying to me is very hard. But I'll leave it be for now, ok? Let's go down and have breakfast, Kai'sa will be sad and Akali would drag you down anyways. Maybe after you get some food in you, you can catch up on your sleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was confusing, for Ahri to hold her hands so tenderly... Why isn’t she mad at her? She </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be mad at her, anyone would, wouldn’t they? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ocean eyes connected with bright blue skies, and Ahri could see it in her head. Seraphine sat on the sands of a beach, curled up against the tide, a tiny radio sat next to her playing a song she couldn’t quite make out. She was close enough to see the little shakes, hear the sound of crying, smell the fear, but she was too far to touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri tried to call out to the girl, but her voice seemed lost among the waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri gasped at the vision, before deciding that what she couldn't do at the beach, she would do so in real life. Slowly, like she was approaching a frightened rabbit, she brought her close and gave her a tight hug, her tail wrapped around the small girl. "Don't isolate yourself, trust me, you just end up making things worse off in the long run. All of us by ourselves were pretty bad off, but with support, whatever has you down can't keep you there." Ahri kissed Sera's star on her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seraphine seemed to break in Ahri’s embrace, tears falling from her eyes and she clutched onto the woman on instinct alone. “I-I’m sorry..!” she sobbed, hands gripping Ahri’s shirt for support. “I... I shouldn’t— I... fuck, I’m sorry...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was heartbreaking, watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was taking a hold on Seraphine hurt the angel like this. The vision of the ocean was gone, but it continued to flow out from Sera’s eyes and created wet spots on Ahri’s shoulder. Ahri hugged Sera tightly, petting her long, long hair, "It's alright. You haven't done anything wrong. You're alright." Ahri whispered, nuzzling Sera's temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment she heard a sound from outside. She saw the rest of KDA nervously looking in. Akali was shaking in place to stay still and not snatch Sera up into a tight embrace. Ahri shot them a look, her eyes alone telling them to stay back. She was nervous of Seraphine recoiling again in the presence of the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do... Ahri, do you hate me?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“P-Please... be honest with me...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where'd you get that idea, little star? You're one my girls as much as Eve, Kai'sa, and Akali." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I am..?” Seraphine sniffled, looking up at Ahri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beach’s waves were rockier, but this time, Ahri was seeing them while sitting next to Seraphine, the sand cool against their skin. The vision of Seraphine trembled against her, reeking of anxiety and shame... but she wasn’t running from Ahri either. "You are. Never forget that, my little star." Seraphine was hers and already had such a large part of Ahri's heart, how could the little singer </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> think she'd hate her? Ahri choked on the true words that wanted to come out, "I care so much for you.” She let it linger in the air. “You okay to go to breakfast with me?" Ahri brushed her knuckles on Sera's cheek. She noted the faint sound of feet descending down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... yeah, I think so.” Seraphine said quietly, the waves subsiding. She didn’t crack a smile, not yet, she didn’t have it in her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she trusted Ahri, and her confusion could wait until after she ate and got some sleep. She followed the vixen downstairs, to find the other three members of KDA with their plates all made up, and two already prepared for Ahri and Seraphine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> made her smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small stack of steaming, fluffy pancakes with a swirl of whipped cream and syrup, a handful of chocolate chips and strawberry slices sat next to it. The breakfast was quiet but Eve knew better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahri. What had her down?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not quite sure...but somehow she got it in her head that I hated her?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve almost gagged in her food but chugged down some coffee to hide it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know. Poor thing was wracked with guilt for some reason, but I couldn't dig deeper</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How can getting in be easy but getting past the first floor is like climbing Everest with your bare hands? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahri subtly shook her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>All I know is, she needs to sleep first before we ask more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s been up all night?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems like it. Look under her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evelynn peered over at the girl eating her pancakes half heartedly. Just as Ahri has inferred, dark circles hung under Seraphine’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could just kiss her and make her better...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me too, Eve. Me too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>